Incomplete Without Him
by StarlitxSky
Summary: Sequel to He Doesn't See Me. In the midst of wedded bliss, Bowser's young bride decides to invite four special guests over for dinner as a sign of good will. Only what starts out as a clever plan abruptly turns into a journey she might not be ready to take.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Many thanks to everyone who so enjoyed reading He Doesn't See Me. Anyone who hasn't read it probably should before reading this sequel to make better sense of things. Thanks again and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Sister Makes Sense...Darn It.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Never stop hoping<em>  
><em>Need to know where you are<em>  
><em>But one thing's for sure<em>  
><em>You're always in my heart<em>

_I'll find you somewhere_  
><em>I'll keep on trying<em>  
><em>Until my dying day<em>  
><em>I just need to know<em>  
><em>Whatever has happened<em>  
><em>The truth will free my soul<em>  
><strong>~Somewhere; <span>Within Temptation<span>**

I had been Queen of Darkland for about two weeks before I voiced my first complaint. My new life was wonderful and I was happy and comfortable...except for one tiny little thing.

"I know it's important to display a symbol of my royal status," I said to my new husband one morning, "but...do I really have to wear this crown all the time?"

The crown I had been given on the day of my coronation was solid gold, clustered with glittering gems...and extremely heavy.

Bowser took a look at my pained expression and chuckled. "Don't be silly; the only royal symbol you need is me. And _I_ don't need to wear one; _everyone_ knows I'm king around here. And a good thing, too," he added, with a cheeky grin. "My blood runs so hot, any crown I've ever tried to wear has melted clean off my head."

I took this ridiculous statement to mean that my new husband disliked wearing crowns as much as I did and made up any excuse he could to avoid them. Relieved that it wouldn't be seen as being in bad taste, I set the weighty ornament aside for special occasions and had a small silver circlet made up to wear on a day to day basis.

I think in those first few weeks after our marriage my kingly husband found it highly amusing how much I concerned myself with maintaining a good public appearance. What can I say? Proper etiquette and decorum had been drilled into me since birth, and even though I had since figured out that I could be as bossy and saucy as I pleased in my new home, I still strived to make a good impression on my new subjects.

I was queen now, after all. It wasn't a position I was ever going to take lightly - or for granted.

The first major task I undertook as Queen of Darkland was to look over the status of our allied kingdoms. I was quite dismayed when I discovered that we didn't seem to have _any_...though we seemed to have no shortage of enemies.

"Don't fret, little Rose," was Bowser's response when I expressed my concern over this matter to him. "My army can handle anything."

I knew from my extensive study of Darkland history - particularly the course of my new husband's reign - that this was far from true. Our marriage had automatically forged an alliance - one that could be called on for protection, if need be - with the kingdom of my birth, and a friendly channel had been opened between us and its two neighboring kingdoms, but so far things hadn't progressed beyond civil letter exchange.

Even if the three of them had vowed to battle to the death for us, I wouldn't have felt very consoled. They were awfully far away, and even though I, as my husband had put it, was trying not to fret over it, I was used to the tri-kingdoms I had grown up in the center of, and to that triple blanket of protection. It would ease my mind greatly to know that we were on at least civil terms with one of the nearby kingdoms, but my investigation into the matter informed me that at best we weren't on speaking terms, and at worst...well, let's just say I don't plan on taking a stroll near any of our neighbors any time soon.

When I mentioned this to Bowser, he simply chuckled and told me not to worry about it. It occurred to me then that he had lived amidst conflict for so long, he was downright comfortable with the thought of someone storming the castle in the middle of the night.

I admire my husband's seemingly endless confidence, but at times I suspect he edges dangerously close to the realm of foolhardiness.

If it were just the two of us I probably wouldn't have minded as much, but I now had to look out for the well-being of the children I adopted when I said 'I do' - all eight of them. The koopalings might be used to it, but Junior was little more than a baby and I wasn't about to let him go running off into the jaws of danger...no matter how many times he had done so in the past.

I was still mulling the issue over when my sister Clarabelle decided to invite herself over for a couple of weeks.

After exchanging greetings and the usual pleasantries, we went out to take a walk together in the courtyard. That afternoon was especially nice; the black clouds hanging overhead were thick and billowy, and there were lovely red streaks between them, like someone had lazily dragged a paintbrush dipped in scarlet across the sky. A faint mist hung over the gray-brown path that wove through the foliage of the courtyard, sprung up by the cool of the air mixing with the heat inside the castle - a result of all that lava. I paused to draw in a deep breath of the fragrant air, a faint smile on my face.

"It's so dreadfully dull at home right now," Clarabelle informed me as we continued on. "Mama is off fussing over Lulubelle - making sure she's adjusting to her new home and station and all - and Papa is off on some manly excursion with Frederick. I think it's all quite silly, so I thought I would come stay here until they return and we start planning our wedding."

Frederick was the prince Clarabelle was betrothed to, and they were scheduled to marry pretty soon. It didn't surprise me to learn that my father was off on some hunting and fishing expedition with her future husband; he had done the same thing with Lulubelle's husband, who had recently been crowned king.

I was a little perturbed, though, to learn that my mother was currently clucking around Lulubelle like a hen as she worried about how she was taking to her new role as queen of the next kingdom over. "Funny how she's so concerned with her daughter _there_, in a kingdom as familiar as her own, while I'm all the way over _here_," I commented with a sniff.

Instead of growing sympathetic, Clarabelle gave me an oddly smug smile. "Of course Mama isn't worried about you," she said, as if it were obvious. "You aren't frail and goose-witted."

"You have a point."

I suddenly pitied my oldest sister, who was probably fanning herself and working herself into a flutter over something that very minute. I paused to pat one of the chain chomps tethered beside the path, who happily snuffled my hand.

"I'm glad _you're_ here, though," I said as Clarabelle and I walked on toward the round, murky pond in the center of the courtyard. "And that you're not frail and goose-witted either."

In fact, I had always suspected that Clarabelle was the one person in my family who would most appreciate stepping outside of her normally stiff, posh lifestyle - aside from myself, that is. Although I doubted Clarabelle would ever want to step out of that life completely. Me, I had danced with joy.

"I pretend," she noted, with a sigh and a twirl of her pastel skirts. "Frederick finds it charming."

I 'tsked'. "Typical. But maybe you can help me with something."

And I explained to her my concern with my new kingdom's lack of friends and allies.

"You have us," Clarabelle reminded me.

"We do," I allowed, pausing once again as we reached the pond. I looked down at our reflections in the water - her with her tumbling gold curls, naturally pink cheeks and white-and-blue gown, and me with my ivory skin, hair as black and smooth as a raven's breast and my gown of black and scarlet - and didn't wonder why people found it hard to believe we were sisters.

"But I would feel better if we were on better terms with a kingdom closer at hand," I went on as I lazily leaned against the trunk of a slender tree.

Clarabelle clasped her delicate hands in front of her as she thought. "Papa always says that the stomach doesn't only lead to a man's heart," she said after a moment.

My father had coined plenty of colorful phrases over the years - and that certainly sounded like one of them. I was tempted to say something along the lines of, 'No, it also leads to his intestines, his liver, his bladder...' but held my tongue...which had grown quite loose in recent weeks.

"I know," I said instead, "a mouth-watering, breath-taking feast that lasts for days can sooth hurt feelings and build bridges. I thought of that, but I don't know who to invite."

Clarabelle considered it for a moment. "Why not start with whichever kingdom is closest?" she suggested.

I had thought of that, too. But the closest kingdom was...

"It's the Mushroom Kingdom, isn't it?"

I cringed inwardly. "It is, but..."

I scrambled for an excuse. "But we could never invite them. Bowser has caused so much trouble over the years, they would probably see an invitation to dinner as a lure into a trap, or something. They would never come."

That was what I hoped, at least...though the true cause for my objection was because I did _not_ want to have the woman my new husband had spent so many years kidnapping in the hopes of marrying sitting at the same table with us, thank you very much.

Not knowing the real reason behind my hesitation, Clarabelle pushed on impatiently. "But it's the perfect place to start," she insisted. "Since he _has_ caused so much trouble for them, it will send a strong message out once he makes amends. It will make other kingdoms much easier to approach."

Unfortunately, that made perfect sense. And why _couldn't_ Clarabelle be as goose-witted as Lulubelle?

"If you really want this idea to work, you're going to have to at least try," she said logically.

And why was forging alliances for my new kingdom so important again? Oh, yeah; I was trying to protect my new children. Out of all the things I _didn't_ inherit from my mother, I _had_ to get her powerful maternal instincts.

Finally I breathed a sigh of defeat. "I doubt he'll agree. But I'll ask him."

* * *

><p>No quotes for chapter titles this time...coming up with my own is work enough.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Because I'm Stubborn, That's Why.**

* * *

><p>In the short time I had known him, I had elicited frequent chuckles from my husband, or the occasional laugh, but today was the first day I had succeeded in reducing him to complete hysterics.<p>

Flustered, I stood in the scarlet-lined corridor near our bedchamber and stared down at him as he rolled around at my feet, clutching his sides as he chortled so hard there was smoke belching from his nostrils, like twin chimneys.

"Thanks, my dear," he gasped when he finally composed himself enough to speak. "I needed that."

"I was serious," I said coolly.

This brought on a fresh wave of snickers - but when he saw the irritated look on my face he collected himself in a hurry. "Um..." He scratched at his shock of fiery hair. "Which part were you serious about; the throwing a big dinner party or the inviting my worst enemy and all his friends?"

"Both, actually."

For the longest moment, Bowser only stared at me. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him look so blank. "Why?" he finally asked, sounding like he couldn't fathom the notion in the slightest.

I absently wished that Clarabelle was here with me instead of off wandering around somewhere with Wendy; she was much better at explaining things than I.

"Well," I faltered uncertainly, "it would help to show everyone that you don't plan on kidnapping Princess Peach anymore. That all of that is, you know...in the past."

"Of course it is," said Bowser, looking embarrassed that I was bringing it up. "But I'm still going to rule the world someday, and that includes the Mushroom Kingdom."

At least he only said the world today. Some days it was the galaxy. Or the universe.

"Look at it this way," I persisted. "If we put ourselves on reasonably civil terms with them, then they won't be expecting it when that day finally comes."

And that day, I was pretty sure, never would come; I had seen firsthand just how badly a direct attack on the Mushroom Kingdom usually went, and I hoped to avoid similar fiascoes in the future. And soothing over the hurt feelings between our two kingdoms would - hopefully - put other friendly kingdoms more at ease with us, and make the not so friendly ones think twice about treading where they didn't belong.

Bowser appeared to think it over for a while. "I suppose that _would_ make a surprise attack more fun, " he allowed.

"It would," I agreed with a smile. "And you know what they say about keeping your friends and enemies close and all..."

I much prefer to repeat phrases not coined by my father.

Chuckling in amusement, Bowser suddenly gripped my waist in his large hands and lifted me until we were eye-level. "You're quite the naughty little schemer, aren't you?" he noted wryly.

"Compared to you?" I said mildly. "Hardly."

Chuckling again, he pulled me closer and nuzzled my face a moment, then pressed his warm, smoky mouth to mine. A second later the rapid patter of multiple footsteps came scurrying down the hallway toward us. That was the drawback of having eight kids and a castle full of servants; our intimate moments were easily interrupted.

The group of footsteps came to a halt. "Ew," I heard Ludwig groan, "do you two _have_ to do that?"

Bowser pulled away from my mouth and set me down with an unhappy grunt. "Do _you_ have to come running through here like that?" he shot back.

"They're just being newlyweds," Clarabelle told Ludwig, sounding disinterested. "It's perfectly normal."

"I think it's romantic," sighed Wendy in a dreamy voice.

Ludwig made gagging sounds and ran off. Roy, who had run up with the rest of them, stayed where he was, though he used cleaning his sunglasses as an excuse not to look at me or his father.

"Ludwig is oldest," Wendy noted with a sniff, "so how come he's so immature?"

"Girls mature faster than boys," stated Clarabelle, looking smug.

"Then how do you explain _you_?" Roy wanted to know.

Clarabelle frowned, clearly perplexed. "What do you mean?"

I hid a smile and decided not to mention that our older sister had tendencies that were even more child-like than Clarabelle's. As the two of us had noted earlier, it was considered 'charming' in my former kingdom to behave in such airy, dainty, and lady-like ways. Personally, I find those ways obnoxious.

Wendy gave Clarabelle's hand a tug. "Come on; I want to show you all the new shoes I got since the last time you were here," she said eagerly.

"In a minute," said Clarabelle. "I want to talk to my sister a moment."

Wendy looked disappointed, but she and Roy ran off, leaving the three of us alone. Bowser, I noticed, looked a little unhappy that our moment alone together had been so brief.

"Have you two reached a decision yet?" Clarabelle asked politely as we started down the corridor together.

I glanced at my husband, who thought it over for a moment. "I think it would be fun," he finally decided, sounding pleased with the idea now. "A big dinner is a great opportunity to terrorize someone."

"And by that you mean to sit there looking smug but quietly do nothing while your dinner party sits in terror the entire time _thinking_ that an attack will come at any moment," I said slyly.

"Exactly."

We exchanged amused glances, while Clarabelle eyed us both warily. "You two really are made for each other, aren't you."

I beamed with pleasure; Bowser grinned, put his hand on my waist and tugged me closer. I stumbled and fell against his side with a grunt. Smiling discreetly to herself, Clarabelle left us alone and went looking for Wendy.

It was around dinnertime when I headed into the castle's impressive kitchen. The white brick walls were covered in wooden shelves and cabinets, each one of them crammed with jars of herbs and spices, and containers filled with ingredients like flour and sugar. There were rows and rows of tables and cutting boards and multiple stoves and ovens, and dozens of places to store a seemingly endless supply of fresh fruits and vegetables. There was even a door to an ice locker packed with slabs of raw meat.

I was getting hungry, but my reason for coming down here was to inform the head cook of the upcoming dinner party. Predictably, she immediately fell into a tizzy.

"_Another_ party?" she exclaimed shrilly. "Just as the celebrations over the wedding and coronation have _finally_ cooled off? Er, no offense, your Highness."

"None taken. What does one usually serve a pair of plumbers, anyway?"

The head cook sputtered. "Plumbers? How in the world should I know what...wait. Did you say _plumbers_?"

It wasn't long before the news had spread all throughout the castle. I wasn't sure which part was considered more shocking; that the Mario brothers were being invited to our little party...or Princess Peach. The very concept of her setting foot inside the castle as a non-prisoner was so dumbfounding to some that I was pretty sure everyone was soon convinced that I was completely off my nut, and they would probably have suggested to my kingly husband that I be put away somewhere until I came to my senses...if he weren't in support of the idea, that is.

"It's a brilliant plan," he insisted a few days later, as the castle denizens bustled around us, cleaning and preparing everything for our guests...well, assuming they actually accepted, of course. "First we lull them into a false sense of security with all this civilly-ness, and then when they least expect it - we strike."

"And the time in between will probably be psychological torture as they wonder whether or not we're sincere," I added.

With a rapturous sigh, Bowser pressed my hand to his cheek, his eyes adoring. Clarabelle, who was watching us from nearby, looked less than moved by my notion. "Maybe we should we pay Mama a visit and see what _she_ thinks of this plan," she suggested sweetly.

I scarcely withheld a shudder. "Let's not."

In about a week, everything was ready for our guests - a word that the guards kept shaking their heads at when I insisted that we were serious about this. "They're never going to come," Ludwig informed me one morning as he, Morton and I stood out on one of the stone balconies, watching the mail paratroopa I had just handed the invitations to fly off. "They know Dad too well to ever fall for this."

"That's why _I_ wrote the invitations," I said patiently.

Ludwig eyed me suspiciously. "And that makes a difference because...?"

I smiled. "Because I thought a heartfelt apology for my new husband's past transgressions and a cordial dinner invitation in the hopes of kindling new friendships would better persuade them," I said smoothly, quoting the letters I had just written.

Beside Ludwig, Morton folded his arms and studied me, eyebrows cocked. "Dang. She's good."

"We'll see," said Ludwig, unmoved.

We certainly would. In a few days, we would all see if this little plan would be a smooth success...or a colossal mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Preparation And Banter**

* * *

><p>Nearly a week passed before a response to my invitations arrived in the mail. I was having breakfast in the main dining hall with my new family when I opened the very official-looking letter sent directly from Mushroom Castle and penned in a delicate script - and very nearly fell out of my seat.<p>

"What is it?" Bowser wondered as I struggled to right myself.

"They accepted," I said dazedly.

Ludwig, who was sitting next to me that morning for some reason, glared at me with disbelieving eyes. "Gimme that," he ordered, snatching the letter out of my hands.

"_I_ knew you could do it," said Junior, who sat across the table from me. "My Mama Rosie is very smart. She can get _anyone_ to do _anything_."

Ludwig snorted. "You're just saying that because she has Dad whipped harder than a dead mule."

"Hey," snapped his kingly father, a coil of smoke puffing out of his mouth.

Next to Junior, Clarabelle was hiding her smile behind her hand. "Well, what does it say?" she wondered.

Ludwig squinted at the letter. "Hum - uh, humbly accept your, uh, art, um...artistic - no, artful..."

He let out an annoyed huff. "May I see it?" Clarabelle asked politely, while the other koopalings snickered rudely.

After Ludwig tossed it to her, Clarabelle studied the letter a moment, then cleared her throat. "It says; 'I humbly accept your most articulate invitation - with the utmost hesitation. I appreciate your intentions made on your new husband's behalf-"

I glanced away to hide my flush as she read the word 'husband' - the one word in the otherwise flawlessly scribed letter that was slightly askew, as if the authoress was in complete disbelief as she wrote it.

"-though being aware of his history I am sure you understand when I say that I intend to take precaution when I arrive, as do we all. Despite this, I do hope this is truly a step toward peace between our two kingdoms, devoid of any aggressions or kidnappings. Yours Ever Truly, Princess Peach. PS: Koopas don't believe in polygamy, do they? P.P.'"

Roy snickered. "You said 'pee-pee.'"

"I did not," said Clarabelle, exasperated. "She signed off in a very, um..."

In the most foolish way possible, I supplied silently.

I knew from my studies that Mushroom Kingdom's princess, while capable of penning a most impressive letter, had a wit that made Lulubelle seem brilliant and insightful by comparison.

"Does this mean she's really coming over?" asked Wendy as Clarabelle handed the letter back to me.

"So it would seem," I said, still feeling a trifle dazed about it.

"With _Mario_?" squeaked Lemmy.

"We don't _really_ have to be, you know, _nice_ to them, do we?" Morton wanted to know.

"It's only pretend," I said calmly.

"Why do we have to pretend?" Ludwig demanded.

"I told you," said Bowser impatiently, "it'll lull them into a false sense of security so they won't see it coming when I storm their kingdom on the day I finally step out to rule the world."

He spoke all in a rush, like he was tiring of the subject. But I suspected that, deep down, he was also a little nervous now that he knew that all this was actually coming to pass. Though I had to wonder which part worried him more; sitting down with his nemesis, or sitting down with his almost-bride.

I knew which idea bothered _me_ the most.

"It's also to make sure that they don't decide we're too much of a threat and attack us suddenly," I added.

"They wouldn't do that," said Ludwig, with a roll of his eyes. "They're all, you know..._good_."

"Humor me, then."

"When will they be here?" Junior wondered.

"Um..."

I looked over the letter again. "It doesn't say."

Roy snorted. "She forgot the most important detail? Typical."

"Well, we'll just have to stay prepared, then," I decided logically. "They'll probably show up tomorrow night, or maybe the next."

I didn't know quite when the letter had been mailed, so I wasn't sure.

"I can help prepare things in the kitchen, if you like," Clarabelle suggested a little while later, after breakfast was over.

"I'm sure things are well in order," I said, knowing that the head cook hated it when someone else came mucking around.

Plus even though we had each studied the subject extensively, cooking and baking was one skill I knew I bore a slight edge over my two seemingly perfect sisters. The skills I had been honing since I came here - like fencing - didn't count, since they were considered quite unprincess-like back home.

The two of us eventually wandered into the kitchen anyway, to make sure that everyone knew that our guests were indeed coming and to make sure the planned feast was at the ready. It wasn't going to be a single meal, either; they were meant to stay at the castle for several days - at least. The visit would start with a massive dinner, though.

When the two of us arrived, the kitchen was more active and noisy than usual as multiple dishes were placed in the ovens and the finest dinnerware in the castle was laid out on the tables.

"I'll handle the dishes," Clarabelle offered eagerly.

"Dishes?" I echoed in surprise. "Dearest, if Mother caught her second oldest daughter and fourth oldest child scrubbing pots, she would either shriek in horror or faint dead away."

"Or both," added Clarabelle with a grin. "Silly, I didn't mean scrubbing; I meant polishing."

I doubt our mother would think that was much better, but Clarabelle seemed to greatly enjoy rubbing the forks, knives, and teapots with a cloth until they gleamed. Watching her smile in pleasure each time she set aside a finished piece reminded me of something.

"Remember when we were small how Mother would excuse herself suddenly, claiming she needed to 'polish Father's sword?'"

Clarabelle nearly dropped the tray she was holding. "_Please_, don't remind me. Why would you even bring that up, anyway?"

I decided not to mention that I had been trying to come up with a sly euphemism of my own, one sure to fool no one and appall everyone. It was a great way to guarantee that you and your spouse would be left alone, since I knew from experience that it sent one's children running for the hills.

Chuckling to myself, I stretched a hand over my head to take a large metal water pitcher that looked like it could use a little polishing down from a high shelf - then pulled back with a sharp wince. "_Ouch_."

"What's wrong?" Clarabelle asked in concern.

Still wincing, I put a hand to the small of my back, which had suddenly pulled tight. "My back," I muttered. "It just started to hurt."

Clarabelle snorted quietly. "No surprise there, considering the kind of weight you bear."

Confused, I glanced upward, though I couldn't quite see the circlet on my head. "What weight?" I wondered.

Clarabelle rubbed vigorously at the tray, head ducked down. "You know," she mumbled. "The weight that, on occasion, gets the urge to lie on top of you."

My cheeks warmed a little. "Oh. _That_ weight."

Though slightly embarrassed, I still felt the need to correct her. "That couldn't be it; when it comes to _that_, our positions are the reverse."

My new husband was quite considerate in this regard. "More than I want to know," muttered Clarabelle, ears turning pink.

"You brought it up," I reminded her.

"And now I'm _un_bringing it up," she said crisply as she set the polished tray down with a thump. "Consider the subject officially changed."

She never got to say what the new subject was; just then, Lemmy came tearing into the room at breakneck speed. He skidded to a stop, panting, while Iggy tore in after him. Unfortunately, Iggy didn't stop in time to keep from slamming into Lemmy.

"Where's the fire?" I wondered, eyeing the colorful jumble of koopaling now at my feet.

"Outside," gasped Lemmy.

"It's them," cried Iggy at the same time.

I frowned, perplexed. "Who's on fire outside?"

They both grunted for a moment before they managed to untangle themselves from each other and hop to their feet, taking a deep breath afterward.

"I said-"

"They're-"

"_Here!_" they cried in unison.

I felt a cold chill. "Oh."

Wait. Our guests were here _now_?

Determined not to lose my composure, I jumped to organize everything in a hurry. "All right, everyone, take your places. And you two; fetch your siblings. And please...be on your best behavior. Or _else_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Think My Husband Is A Bad Influence On Me**

* * *

><p>I was aquiver with nerves as I checked my reflection at the vanity in my room - not the room I shared with my husband, but the room that had been made for me after I was, uh, first invited to the castle.<p>

I straightened my clothes and brushed my hair until it shone, but nothing seemed to help ease the butterflies in my stomach. Plus that odd ache in my lower back was growing worse - not to mention distracting.

A slight rattling of the wall sconces signaled that my husband was approaching. "Are you in here, little Rose?" asked Bowser after he'd rapped on the door.

"You don't need to knock, my love," I said absently, my eyes still on my reflection.

"Only polite," Bowser said cheekily as he pushed the door open and came to stand behind me.

He was so much taller than I was, I couldn't see his entire head in the mirror. "You look tense," he noted as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Aren't you?" I asked weakly.

He chuckled a moment. "Not at all. In fact, I think this is going to be pretty fun. You know, what with the psychological torture and everything."

I eyed him suspiciously, though I didn't turn around; his warm hands were soothing. "You're going to behave yourself, right? No lobbing fireballs across the table under the guise of a sneeze, now."

Bowser pulled his hands away. "Aw, drat," he teased, snapping his fingers.

I snickered, though when I turned around I said sternly, "Seriously; no tricks. I know it'll be hard to resist, but it's for a good cause."

"It won't be hard for _me_," said Bowser, sounding surprised that I thought so. "I can pretend not to want to stomp Mario flat on sight, if I really have to. Really, the only reason he bugs me so much is because he was always getting in the way of my wedding plans - well, that and my plans for world domination," he added with a grin.

I flushed and glanced down at my glossy black slippers. "Speaking of which - our guests, I mean," I faltered, fingering one of the bows on my skirt, "it would be good enough to only befriend the Mario brothers, right? We don't really need to have the princess over...do we?"

Bowser gave me a funny look. "Of course we do; she rules the Mushroom Kingdom, not them."

Of course. Voicing my concern was ridiculous, since it would sabotage my own plan, but I couldn't help it. She _was_ the woman my husband had spent years pining for, after all. I think my hesitation was perfectly normal.

This hesitation must have shown on my face, because Bowser suddenly cupped my chin and tilted my head back until I met his eyes. "Now don't be like that, little Rose," he chided softly. "You know you're the only one for me. My perfect match; remember?"

"I know," I said, embarrassed. "I'm just..."

"Jealous?" he supplied.

I flushed again; he gripped my waist and held me so we were eye-level, his arms locking around me tightly. My back complained quietly. "Can you blame me?" I asked. "You only tried to marry her, oh, several dozen times or so. Give or take a few."

"Temporary insanity," he said, kissing my cheek. "I'm in my right mind now."

"Could have fooled me," I teased.

He snorted, unleashing a puff of smoke that perfumed my hair, and kissed me soundly before he set me down again. "Guess I'll go greet our, um, guests," said Bowser, as I straightened my circlet.

"No," I said quickly, "I will. I think it would put them better at ease if they don't see you first thing."

"You sure that's the only thing on your mind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," I said, squirming a little. "Just wait in the dining hall with the children. Please?"

Bowser rubbed his chin as he thought it over. "Well, I'd sure like to give them a good scare by barreling at them right at the start, but...I'll go make sure the kids are behaving themselves."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He left for the dining hall, and I hurried out of my room and headed down the long, torch-lit corridors to the foyer. Truthfully, I didn't want him to scare our guests away before we even sat down to dinner...but I _did_ want to get a look at everyone alone, first.

I had never actually met any of them, though I knew all about them from reading up on local history. The Mario brothers were quite heroic and seemed clever enough, but the princess...

I had formed the opinion that someone else must be running the kingdom in her stead, because I was learning first hand that keeping a kingdom in order took swift thought and cunning. And I knew from my studies that she, well...doesn't really have either.

There was plenty of mention of her being imprisoned, though never of her escaping on her own. She usually had some sort of helper with her, but even then she didn't get away until Mario came for her. Me, I was quite confident that, after I had been kidnapped by mistake, I would have eventually found a way out of the castle - if I hadn't made up my mind to stay instead, of course.

In fact, I probably could have 'accidentally' blown a hole through one of the outside walls with one of the less than safe 'toys' that Junior had. Ah, hindsight...fortunately, not escaping turned out to be the best thing I ever did.

Outside the foyer, I paused to collect myself, smoothing my skirt and pulling myself straight and tall. Two guards were posted outside, standing up straighter and nodding as I passed. I nodded in return and indicated for them to remain where they were. As I stepped through the tall, wide doorway into the foyer, all gray stone, statues and scarlet runners - like pretty much every other part of the castle - I tried not to grimace as my back reminded me that it was still aching.

Hoping my discomfort didn't show on my face, I started down the short set of steps that led into the sunken floor of the foyer, where my guests stood - and received a surprise. Instead of three people, which was the amount I had invited, there were four.

Princess Peach I knew on sight, having both read about her in detail as well as seen her from a distance once. She stood between and a little behind her two plumber protectors, looking pink and pretty and as skittish as a scared kitten.

I had also read about the brothers in detail, though it wasn't until I beheld them from across the room did it dawn on me that I had caught a glimpse of them in person once, too. A memory suddenly flashed through my mind, one from that utter disaster of an attack on Mushroom Kingdom's castle, shortly before I wed my future husband. I had been tripped up by two figures, one dressed in red and the other in green, further shredding my already tattered plans that night. Now I knew who the culprits were.

The fourth figure was a young girl dressed similarly to Princess Peach, only her gown was yellow trimmed with orange, and her hair was dark auburn. I pulled my sore back straight and approached the group, who were quietly talking amongst themselves and looking nervous. As I neared, I found myself listening to their voices, a part of a person that could often tell you a lot about them.

When she wasn't screaming her head off, like she was the first time I saw her, Princess Peach had a typical princess voice; soft and a little breathy, which gave off the impression that her delicate self was feeling a little faint. Though this might have been true, given her current situation, I rather suspected that she always sounded like that...because Lulubelle talked the same way.

The girl standing with her looked like a princess, but she didn't much sound like one. Her voice was deeper, and she spoke louder than any of the other three. Judging by the way she held herself, she wasn't someone who suffered from too many inhibitions.

The one who responded to her comments the most was green-clad Luigi, who spoke in a hushed voice that might have been deep, but nerves had given it a slight pitch. Beside him, in keeping with everything I had read about him, Mario kept silent, instead keeping an alert, watchful eye on everything, ready to spring to action at any moment - like a short, squat sentry.

"Welcome," I said when I reached them, in a polite, grand manner that I knew would have done my mother proud. "I am so glad you all could come."

The quiet chatter stopped and the four surveyed me for a moment, with varying levels of curiosity, and then Princess Peach gave a curtsy. "Thank you," she said politely, though I could tell by her expression that she wasn't sure what to make of me - or my attire.

Which didn't surprise me one bit; I imagine that if she were taken to my private room, with its dark decor of black, red, and dark purple...she would probably be even more horrified than I was when I was first imprisoned there, before I made it over.

I considered it for a moment, then decided against curtsying in return. I wouldn't have minded, but I wasn't sure about my back. "It's good to finally meet you, Princess," I said, hoping that I sounded sincere. "And you must be Mario-" He tipped his hat shyly, "-and Luigi. And you...?"

The brightly-garbed brunette flashed a smile. "Oh - sorry. I'm Daisy."

She gave a curtsy, though quicker and without as much flourish as Princess Peach. "Pleased to meet you, Miss...?"

I cocked an eyebrow; 'Miss?'

"Rosabelle," I supplied.

"A pleasure," said Princess Peach.

"Charmed," said Luigi, who looked almost as bashful as his brother.

Princess Peach suddenly glanced from side to side, then leaned closer to me. "You work here, don't you?" she asked me lowly.

This time I cocked both eyebrows. "Um...more or less."

"So, is it really true?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure I understand you," I said, perplexed.

"The news about Bowser's wedding," Luigi whispered, hand cupped by his mouth like he was worried someone in the otherwise empty room would hear him. "We're not really sure if there really was one, or if this is all just a scheme."

Mario remained silent, his eyes still darting around alertly. "I'm pretty sure there must have been one," said Daisy, sounding unworried - and a little impatient. She stood with her hand on her hip and absently tapped her foot as she glanced around. "_Someone_ had to write those invitations. And I don't think Bowser or anyone he knows is that literate."

I thought about Ludwig and had to agree with her. And I was pretty sure I had figured out who the brains in this little group were.

"It's true," I said mildly. "I ought to know; I was at the wedding."

Princess Peach's expression turned horrified. "So someone actually _married_ that fiend? Willingly?"

I opened my mouth to testily say yes - _I_ did - and then shut it again. Eyes narrowed conspiratorially, I made a show of checking that no one else was listening, then leaned close and cupped a hand to my mouth.

"I can't be sure myself, since she almost never leaves her room," I whispered, "but I hear she spits black flames out of at least one of her heads."

And so the psychological torture begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No One Said This Couldn't Be Fun**

* * *

><p>"And I've heard that numerous members of the staff have mysteriously disappeared since she came here - but I'm sure that's just another rumor." I cast a friendly smile over my shoulder. "Just like the story about her having a fondness for live moles for breakfast."<p>

Behind me, my four guests were huddled together as they followed me down the winding halls of my home, a mixture of disbelief and horror on their faces. There was a hint of doubt in Daisy's eyes that suggested she suspected I was talking a lot of nonsense, but she didn't look like she wanted to take the chance that I wasn't.

"Although I must say," I went on as I approached the ornate doors that led into the banquet hall, "I find it most curious that I keep coming across shy guy masks and mushroom caps discarded in the hallways around the kitchen. But I'm sure you'll discover the truth for yourselves when you meet her."

With that, I pushed the heavy wooden doors open and went inside. The banquet hall, which was reserved for special feasts, was nearly three times the size of the room we usually ate in, with gold statues of my husband and new children lined up along the walls. Brilliant torches flickered above them, making their surfaces glow like warm firelight, and over the table hung an enormous chandelier that blazed with dozens of candles. Their light reflected off pieces of polished metal that curved around each flame, filling the room with reddish-gold light.

The floor and walls were - naturally - made from gray stone, only darker than most of the other rooms. The carpet that lined the floor beneath the table was more burgundy than red. The table itself, which was extra long, was also made from stone, and flowing beneath it was a narrow channel of lava. Small arches of brick made bridges over it on either side of the table; I crossed one, the bricks hot beneath my slippered feet, as I made my way to the head of the table.

My family was already present and seated. Junior was in his usual spot at his father's left, while the koopalings were scattered around the table in no particular order. Clarabelle sat next to Wendy, looking delicately pretty in her powder-blue gown, her skin flush and glowing like she had just had a hot bath.

In fact, everyone looked surprisingly neat and polished, like they had actually taken a little time with their appearance before sitting down. The table was set to the letter, though Ludwig was glaring down at his knife and fork defiantly, as if daring anyone to tell him to actually use them.

As I drew near, I noticed that Bowser had his head rested on his hand, his eyes following me. His expression was solemn, but his eyes were dancing.

"So...where is she?" asked Daisy, her suspicion plain.

I pretended to think it over for a moment. "Did they finish widening the doorway?" I asked no one in particular. "She got awfully stuck the last time she tried to come in here. Must be all those gulpits she eats - or so I've heard."

Someone at the table - I'm pretty sure it was Larry - snorted on suppressed laughter. Chuckling deeply, Bowser pushed his chair back and stood. Our four guests shrank back as he approached, but he ignored them as he reached out and took my hands in his.

"You know something?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're positively radiant when you're being naughty."

I smiled innocently; he grinned and bent to kiss me. Behind me, I heard someone make a strange, strangled sound.

When we parted for air, I glanced over my shoulder to see Princess Peach gawking her blue eyes at us, finger pointed in stunned surprise. "_Her_?" she squeaked.

"And why not?" Bowser asked, voice low and full of challenge.

"I _did_ say they were only rumors," I said casually. "And there's always the possibility I made the entire thing up. Sorry."

Bowser grinned and kissed me again. At the table, I heard Ludwig gag - a sound I was growing awfully familiar with. "That's it, I lost my appetite," he muttered.

Bowser ignored him as he let go of one of my hands and stepped back. "Allow me to present my new wife," he said grandly, "Queen Rosabelle."

This time I really should have curtsied, but I didn't think my back was up to it, so I politely inclined my head instead. Still holding my hand, my husband led me to the table, where he pulled out my usual seat to his right. After I sat he took his place at the head, where he settled casually back in his massive chair and grabbed the metal goblet in front of him, waving his other hand at the table. "Please - sit."

Our guests exchanged uncertain glances, but they eventually drifted up to the table and sat cautiously in the available chairs between the koopalings.

"Now then," Bowser began, after taking a long drink from his goblet, "let's-"

"_Boo!_"

I jerked my head to my right in time to see Luigi topple off his chair with a frightened yelp. Around the table, the koopalings guffawed, while Lemmy, whom Luigi had been sitting next to, clutched his sides as he cackled.

I let out a huff of air. "Lemmy, behave yourself," I scolded.

"Sorry," he snickered, puffing out his already spiky, rainbow-colored hair with his clawed fingers. "Just couldn't resist."

Bowser let out a low, irritated growl as he glared at him. "As I was saying; let's put all bad feelings behind us and enjoy a new beginning."

"To a new beginning," I echoed, lifting my own goblet. "And to peace and good will between our two kingdoms."

The four of them exchanged glances again, as if they still weren't sure if we were serious or not, but they eventually murmured the sentiment in return. "Dig in," I prodded, as Luigi discreetly nudged his chair away from Lemmy.

He and Mario shrugged and began sampling some of the cuisine, while Princess Peach placed a napkin over her lap, a move I mirrored; I was quite proud of the gown I had helped make and didn't want to soil it.

"Before we continue, there's one thing I have to ask," the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom said in an uncertain tone, her eyes flicking over to my husband before fixing on her plate.

I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to know. I kept my gaze on my own plate as I spooned a pile of steaming vegetables onto it. Beside me, Ludwig stood on his chair and stretched for a bowl of dinner rolls; scowling, I elbowed him. "Ask first, you silly goose," I ordered.

He scowled in return and flopped back into his seat. But tonight he didn't have to worry about fighting with his siblings for his share; I had made sure there would be plenty of servants present to help pass the dishes around the table and deal out portions to our guests.

"Now that you're, um, married," Princess Peach went on, as a shy guy poured a sweet red drink into her goblet, "there won't be any need for the pursuit of anyone else...will there?"

Bowser chuckled in response, his eyes shifting to me. "You mean you, right?" Smiling wryly, he lifted my hand and kissed it. "What would I need you for when I have a woman like this?"

I couldn't help flushing with pride, while Princess Peach rested back in her seat, looking relieved - but at the same time a little insulted. Smiling - a bit smugly, I have to admit - I relaxed and sipped from my goblet.

As dinner progressed, things went surprisingly smoothly. The koopalings didn't misbehave much worse than they usually did, and Junior, who was always proud of his 'Mama Rosie's' achievements, made sure to brag that bringing our two kingdoms together had been my idea.

"I was a little wary at first," said Princess Peach, "but I do hope this truly is the start of more pleasant terms between our two kingdoms."

"Here, here," said Luigi, who looked like he was quite enjoying the feast.

Daisy, who was seated next to him, was eyeing my sister across the table. "By the way; who is she?" she wondered.

"My sister, Clarabelle," I explained. "She's visiting us for a spell."

Smiling, Clarabelle daintily dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and stood from the table. "I'm about done; would you like a tour of the castle?"

Daisy, who had never actually been inside before, eagerly agreed and got up to follow. Apparently finished with his meal, Luigi hopped down and trailed behind the two girls.

It would seem that if they weren't supposed to attack them, the koopalings had little interest in the plumbers. Their own meals finished, they grew bored and restless and eventually trickled out of the dining hall, until only Mario and the Princess, my husband, myself, and Junior remained.

Junior had also eaten his fill and then some, and he had his head on the table as he yawned noisily. "I think it's time somebody was tucked in bed," I teased.

Instead of happily cuddling his ways into my arms so I could carry him off to bed, Junior hopped down from the table. "Nuh-uh," he said, scurrying away. "I've got something I've got to do."

Disappointed - I liked tucking my youngest in and reading to him until he fell asleep - I settled back in my seat and downed the rest of my goblet. Bowser was eyeing me slyly. "_I_ wouldn't mind being tucked in," he informed me.

I snorted and pushed my seat back. "Since when do you go to bed this early? Me, I could use a bath."

Not that I really needed one, since I washed this morning, but I was hoping a good soak in warm water would help ease the pain in my back.

I moved over to my husband's chair and rested my hands on his arm as I stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I trust you won't do anything weird while I'm gone," I said, a warning note in my voice.

He gave me his most innocent look. "Like what?"

"I wouldn't dare speculate."

Bowser chuckled lowly; I kissed him again before moving for the door. As I left, I noticed that the pair still sitting at the table looked awfully nervous that I was leaving them alone - particularly Princess Peach - but I wasn't really worried.

I trusted my husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: This Isn't So Bad...Right?**

* * *

><p>My private bedroom includes a small bathroom that's only large enough for a toilet and a shower stall, so I headed to the chamber I now shared with my kingly husband and began filling the bathtub in the adjoining bathroom - though, to someone of my stature, it wasn't a tub so much as it was a miniature swimming pool.<p>

Set it the center of the dark gray stone floor, scooped out like a giant bowl with a gold-colored faucet adorned with spikes, the tub was the very picture of masculinity. I hoped that my husband wouldn't mind that I was enhancing the water with bubble bath, lavender water, fragrant salts, and anything else I thought might ease the tension out of my sore muscles.

I assumed that it was stress that was causing my discomfort, since I hadn't recently participated in any activities that would have any untoward affects. I had long ago made a point not to join in any games the koopalings or Junior played that I worried might be hazardous to my health.

When the tub was full, I slipped out of my clothes and eased myself into the water. It was so deep, I could actually float on top, and did so for a while before snuggling under the bubbles and letting all my anxiety drift out of my body and fade away.

The pain drifted away too, and after a while I started feeling pretty mellow and sleepy. Yawning, I floated on my back again, lazily brushing clumps of bubbles out of my way as I paddled around. The water came up over my ears, drowning out all sound and making me feel like I was in a silent, content little world all to myself.

I grew so sleepy, floating along in my private bubble, I didn't realize that I wasn't really alone until I felt a pair of eyes on me. Embarrassed, I stopped floating and tucked my knees to my chest as I looked up at my husband, who was standing over the tub and watching me with an amused smile.

I know it was kind of odd of me, given how many times he had seen me undressed since we were married, but I still felt a little shy about him catching me naked. Being a wife was something I was still getting used to.

Thankfully, Bowser didn't seem to notice that the flush in my cheeks wasn't caused by the warmth of the water - or that if he did he pretended not to. "Did you behave?" I asked casually as I rubbed soap lather over my arms.

"More or less."

I gave him a sidelong glance, eyebrows raised in question; he grinned playfully in return. "I had them shown to their rooms."

Fortunately, ever since that unexpected visit from my parents a while back, we had made over several rooms for guests, so there were plenty to choose from. "And?" I pressed.

"And I may have warned them about the insane boos that may or may not have escaped from their holding cell before bidding them goodnight," he added with another grin.

"What insane boos?"

"Exactly."

Chuckling, he moved away from the tub, and I rinsed the suds off my skin and hair and stood. Bowser met me as I climbed out of the tub and wrapped me in a monster-sized towel, which he started drying me off vigorously with. When he was finished, he dressed me in a warm bathrobe and scooped me into his arms. My back, which I had hoped had been made pain-free, gave a small twinge.

"I'm kind of tired," I said, putting a note of apology in my voice as he carried me to bed. "Plus my back hurts a little."

"How come?"

"I'm not really sure, actually."

I expected him to get a little disappointed - it looked like he was in a pretty playful mood tonight - but instead he tucked me in, belly-down, and massaged my shoulders and back until I fell asleep.

In the morning, I was roused by a jostling at my elbow. Yawning, I blinked my eyes open and beheld the smiling face of Junior, who had edged his way between his father and I and snuggled down beneath the velvet covers.

I glanced over his head at Bowser and saw that he was awake. With a warm smile, he tousled his youngest son's already unruly hair. Mirroring his smile, I scooted closer and smoothed the blanket over the koopa prince. "Good morning, sweetie," I said, kissing his forehead.

Looking a little bashful, Junior wiggled his hand out from the covers and held it out to me. "Here; I made this for you last night."

Curious, I cupped my hand, and he passed me a charm bracelet made from a chunky silver chain. It was adorned with dried flowers, with a bright green koopa shell charm as the centerpiece.

It wasn't exactly my style, but I didn't care. "Thanks, Junior B," I said, my heart flooding with warm affection as I slipped it on my right wrist. "I love it."

Junior beamed; I kissed him again and settled against the satin pillow. Junior snuggled against me, and Bowser reached over to rest a hand on my arm, holding us both as he drew closer to Junior. I smiled softly, feeling so relaxed, so happy in that moment; the mornings I awoke to the two of them always felt so special, and I treasured them. I really didn't want the moment to end, but I hadn't forgotten about our guests.

"I suppose we ought to get to breakfast," I said, though I didn't make a move to get up.

Junior wrinkled his nose unhappily, but he crawled out from the covers and gave me a tight hug. "Love you, Mama Rosie."

Heart flooding with affection again, I sat up and hugged him back just as tightly. "Love you too, sweetie. My life wouldn't be complete without you."

Beaming again, Junior fairly skipped out of the room. After he was gone, Bowser sat up and listened to the silence that had descended for a moment, then looked at me. "Feeling better?" he asked, lightly trailing a claw over my hip.

I smiled wryly. "Much. But as I said, we ought to get to breakfast soon."

"Oh, I'm sure the kids won't burn the castle down if we show up a few minutes late," Bowser teased as he drew me into his arms.

In the end we missed breakfast completely, so I headed down to the kitchen to whip something up on my own, while my dear husband curled up for a nap. I was just finishing up with my meal when Clarabelle came scurrying into the room, her face aglow.

"A letter came for me this morning," she informed me, after giving me an impulsive hug that nearly made me spill my tasty tonic. "Father and Frederick are back from their trip; I'm to head home so we can start planning our wedding."

"When are you leaving?" I wondered.

"As soon as possible. It's a long trip, after all."

We said a brief goodbye, followed by promises to write and more hugs. I sent along a few maids to help her pack, though I was a little reluctant to see her go right now. I've been trying hard to improve, but she still has far better people skills than I do.

Still, I was determined for today to pass without incident, so I left the kitchen and went looking for our guests. I eventually found them outside - with the koopalings, of all people, in the area normally used for target practice. When they weren't actually fighting with them, it didn't look like the Mario Bros minded the dangerous 'games' the koopalings liked to play, or at the very least they weren't going to back down from the crazy challenges the seven of them tossed out.

Or rather the six of them; Wendy wasn't in sight, which probably meant she was off saying goodbye to Clarabelle. Which left me with the job of entertaining the two female guests for the day. Not knowing where else to start, I led them away from the noisy antics caused by the eight rowdy males and out into the courtyard, which was relatively quiet other than the usual banter between the piranha plants and the patrolling bomb-ombs.

The three of us chatted about vague, unimportant things, though I did learn that Daisy was a princess, too. Thankfully, my husband had never tried to abduct and marry her - or anyone else, for that matter. One bubbly princess was enough.

Eventually our conversation shifted to the topic of music, which prompted me to take them both to my private room, where I kept my piano and music sheets. As I had suspected she might, Peach looked quite uncomfortable with the black carpet and the blood-red roses on the wallpaper, and she didn't stick around.

Daisy looked less concerned with the decor and more interested in my compositions, and the two of us talked about our favorite composers, musicians and singers for a spell.

"Did you really write all these yourself?" Daisy asked as she flipped through my stack of finished songs.

"Yes," I confirmed, smiling. Composing music was my main source of personal pride.

"Do you play any instruments?" I wondered.

She looked a little shy as she drew a particular song out of the stack. "I play the flute, a little."

The koopalings were also fond of music, so finding a flute for her wasn't difficult. We spent the next hour or so playing together, pausing frequently to exchange ideas and swap stories about orchestras we had seen - a very common thing when you were a princess since, like any form of royalty, we were expected to be well versed in the arts.

Both my sisters were fond of music but had no real talent for it, and the koopalings don't know how to play at any pace less than explosive, so it was nice to relax on my piano stool and play soft tunes at a leisurely pace.

When my stomach suddenly growled, I paused to stretch. "I guess that means it's lunchtime," I noted.

With a laugh, Daisy followed me back to the kitchen, where we started to piece together a brightly-colored fruit salad. I had a taste for something even sweeter and set aside a leftover slice of cake I found.

All in all, our little get together seemed to be going relatively smoothly. None of our guests had panicked and run away, and the koopalings hadn't done anything worse than their usual pranks. I was actually starting to think that this little plan was going to go through without a hitch.

And then I heard Daisy gasp, just as I had been reaching for a glass pitcher to pour myself a drink. There was a loud crash as the pitcher slipped from my fingers and hit the stone floor, and that was the last thing I saw before the world suddenly went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: And Part Of My Heart With Him**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was in a room with white walls, hot pink carpet, and an excessive use of polka dots on everything. My head was throbbing and I felt tingly all over; with a groan, I clutched my temples and tried to sit up. Across the room from the frilly bed I was lying on, Wendy was sitting at her vanity painting her nails. She looked unhappy about something, though she was probably just pouting about Clarabelle leaving.<p>

"What happened?" I asked weakly as I leaned on my palms.

"You passed out," Wendy told me, sounding distracted.

"How come?" I wondered, feeling dizzy and confused. The last I remembered I was quietly having lunch in the kitchen.

Wendy shrugged. "No one's really sure. Daddy found you lying in the kitchen, with Princess Daisy standing over you. She insists you just up and keeled over, but he got really mad and tossed her in the dungeon."

I stopped trying to clear my head and bugged my bleary eyes at her. "He _what_?"

So much for cultivating pleasant relations. Good thing the Kingdom of Sarasaland, or whatever it's called, is extremely far from here.

"That's ridiculous," I muttered. "She didn't do anything to me."

Frowning, Wendy capped her nail polish bottle and set it down. "Nobody really thought so at first, but..."

With a frown of my own, I shifted around so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, though I didn't feel steady enough to stand just yet. "Did something else happen?" I pressed, after she had been silent for a little too long.

She didn't look at me as she answered. "Dad threw the rest of them in the dungeon, too. They were out front playing catch the bomb-omb, so they didn't see it coming. Seriously, it was kind of scary; Daddy was really, _really_ mad."

"Because I had a little fainting spell?" I asked, incredulous. Granted, it was a little embarrassing, but nothing to get upset about. Too much excitement, I supposed.

But when Wendy continued to avoid my gaze as she fidgeted pensively, I felt a sense of dread start to grow inside me. "No games, Wendy; what else is going on here?"

Wendy chewed her lip a moment as she absently fiddled with a perfume bottle. "It's Junior," she finally said. "He's gone missing."

The dread inside me spiked sharply, making my blood turn cold and my head swim. I tried to push the feeling away as I slid my shaky feet to the floor and stood, though my legs still felt a little tingly. "He probably just wandered off," I said, hoping my own words were true. "It's not like _they_ would do anything to him."

The Mario brothers were labeled as heroes, and heroes don't go kidnapping children.

Wendy shrugged again, her expression downcast in the mirror in front of her. "I'm not sure what to think. It's an awfully big coincidence for him to up and disappear while they're here."

"All the more reason why they can't be guilty," I insisted, exasperated. "It's way too obvious."

Even Peach wasn't _that_ silly.

"Daddy is convinced they took him somewhere and he refuses to let them out until they say where he is."

"Where is he now?" I wondered.

"Probably still in the dungeon."

Spitting fire and barking threats as he tried to get his prisoners to confess, no doubt. Though the moment I hurried out of Wendy's room, I nearly bumped into my husband coming down the hallway.

"There you are," he exclaimed, bending over and yanking me into his arms. I had never seen him looking so frazzled and upset. "I was just coming to see how you were doing."

"I'm a little dizzy," I admitted. "But I'm fine. Really, Daisy didn't do anything to me."

"Maybe not," he muttered, "but she's still staying locked up with the rest of them until..."

Trailing off with a sigh, he all but crushed me to his chest as he stroked my hair. "I don't want upset you, little Rose, but-"

"I know," I said quickly. "Wendy told me. But are you _sure_ Junior is gone? This is a big castle, after all."

Bowser scowled as he loosened his grip and straightened, though he kept his large hands on my arms as he answered me. "I'm sure. I had every last guard and maid scour every inch of the place; he's not here. The last time anyone saw him, he was out playing on the bridge over the moat."

He gave his head a shake. "And then he just vanished."

A feeling of cold settled into my veins again as I fingered the charm bracelet on my wrist. It had only been a few hours since Junior gave it to me; he couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

"We have to find him," I murmured distantly.

"I know; I already sent out search parties. We won't stop looking until we find him - and I'm not letting _anyone_ out of the dungeon until _somebody_ starts talking."

I started to open my mouth - then shut it again as a sudden thought struck me, one that shook me clear down to my toes.

Bowser looked full of concern as he let go of my arms to cup my face in his hands. "You should rest," he told me. "You're so pale."

"I'm always pale," I said weakly.

"I mean more so than usual. Go on; I can handle this. I need to think, so please, lie down in your room for a while, okay?"

I nodded mechanically; he kissed my face, his lips lingering on my cheek a moment before he pulled away. He headed to our bedchamber, while I started walking stiffly to my old room, though I had no intention of resting right now.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and my head was spinning again. All at once the letter Bowser wrote to me - the one he slipped to me right before I tried to leave because I thought he didn't love me - came rushing back to me. The letter telling that horrible story of how his first wife had used him and done things behind his back before finally leaving him.

I don't think the thought that I might one day do the same had ever crossed his mind any more than it had crossed mine. I would never dream of intentionally hurting the one I loved so much - or dream of doing something that would upset him without his knowledge or consent. But in that moment I knew that I was about to do exactly that.

I was going to let his prisoners escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Not Something I'm Going To Make A Habit Of...I Hope.**

* * *

><p>I procrastinated for over an hour, pacing the long corridors outside my room as I argued with myself. I couldn't do it. I <em>couldn't<em>. Even though I knew beyond all doubt that they were innocent, I couldn't do that - sneak behind my husband's back and do something that would infuriate him.

And if he ever found out who did it, well...it would bring back way too many awful memories. It would probably completely destroy his trust in me, too.

And yet I knew in my heart - my very soul - that I was going to do this anyway. We had only known each other for a short time, but my love for Junior couldn't have been more deep than if he were my own. Even as I pictured the consequences, they seemed small and unimportant in comparison to leaving him in harm's way. I'd do anything to get him back safe and sound, and for a moment the need to have him back filled me so strongly, it made my heart ache painfully.

My mind made up, I went back to my room. Along the way, the halls were empty and silent; everyone was already gone, off looking for Junior. So there was no one around to see me slip into my black cloak and slink like a shadow down to the dungeon.

Several guards were posted around a cell at the back; a handful of stationary koopas, who looked ready to fall asleep, and a pair of patrolling bomb-ombs. The inside of my guests-turned-prisoners' cell was quiet, the occupants sitting around on the handful of cots and stools and looking a little unhappy, but optimistic that they wouldn't be in there long.

I had read about how many times they had escaped from similar situations in the past and didn't wonder why they held on to such hopes.

I waited until one of the bomb-ombs was around the corner before distracting the koopas via knocking a torch off the wall, nearly igniting the other bomb-omb as he came through the doorway.

While the koopas left their posts to fix the mess, I scurried behind them and up to the cell bars, my form lost in the darkness caused by the missing torch. Though that didn't stop me from being recognized.

"Your Highness?" said Daisy, sounding surprised.

I nudged my hood back a hair. "Let's keep this brief; I'm letting you out of here - on the condition that you repay me by helping look for Junior until he's found. Are we understood?"

There was a brief pause - and then Mario gave a silent, vigorous nod.

"Of course we'll help find him," said Peach. "We might not get along, but..."

"We'd never want anything bad to happen to the little guy," finished Luigi.

Relieved - and a little touched - I whispered my thanks and shrank back into the shadows as the guards finished discarding the ruined torch and resumed their duties. I discreetly palmed a lightly flaming sliver of wood, which had fallen away when I knocked the torch down, and tossed it as the first bomb-omb came around the corner again.

Miraculously, the flame struck and ignited his fuse; he stopped and stood looking puzzled, just before he exploded.

Stone chunks flew everywhere as part of the wall - and cell - was blown out. I didn't stick around to watch the quartet escape in the following confusion. Instead, I scurried safely out of the dungeon and went quietly back to my room, where I put my cloak away, sat on the piano stool and thought.

My hands shook as I absently clenched my fingers around the fabric of my skirt; I felt like I had, in a manner of speaking, betrayed my husband. 'It was for Junior's sake,' I kept telling myself.

It didn't keep me from feeling any less guilty.

I had extensive warning when my husband came by; he was so angry the very foundation of the castle trembled as he stomped down the hall. I didn't look up as he came into my room, instead staring down at the tips of my slippers as my hands continued to worry my skirt.

I expected him to bellow impressively, but instead he asked, with controlled rage, "Did you hear?"

I briefly considered feigning ignorance, but in the end I gave a small nod. Growling softly, Bowser turned and faced the vanity, absently plucking one of the roses from the vase I kept out. The slender stem broke in his large hand; grunting, he dropped it to the vanity and folded his arms.

"I suppose it was bound to happen," he muttered. "More guards should have been posted, but I have all of them out looking for Junior."

I wet my lips. "The koopalings, too?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Everyone I can spare. I don't want to just let them go, but...I don't have anyone left to send after them."

Sighing, he took a moment to rub his eyes, while I absently fingered my charm bracelet. If it had been under different circumstances, I would never have considered doing what I had just done, but...I knew that the four of them would keep their end of the bargain. My mind was now shifting to another thought, one that had been building in my mine ever since I thought about how Mario and his brother, based on what I knew about them from my studies, would never stoop to kidnapping Bowser's youngest, no matter how mad at my new husband they were.

That only left one possibility; someone else had done it. And the two heroes were of much better use running free and helping us find that someone than languishing in the dungeon.

And then another thought struck me, one so harsh and horrible I couldn't feel my numb, trembling hands as I brought them to my gaping mouth.

I had not been quiet about my inquiries into our allied kingdoms. I had vocally moved around the castle and kingdom, seeking knowledge about friendships and alliances both past and present, and possibly in the future. By the time I mailed off the invitations, all of Darkland had known about my plan.

And now, in a manner of speaking, the very fear that had prompted me to start all this in the first place had come to pass; someone had taken advantage of our weakness and struck. It was the perfect time to do it, what with Mario - my husband's sworn enemy - inside the castle and all. No one would ever suspect an outside, unknown source.

I nearly broke down and wept when yet another thought occurred to me; inviting all of them here may have been Clarabelle's idea, but actually carrying it out had been my doing. In a way, I had caused Junior's abduction.

I buried my face in my hands as I shook with emotion and barely noticed as a pair of warm, strong arms went around me. "Don't cry, my sweet little Rose," Bowser said soothingly as he coaxed me up off the stool and held me close. "We'll find him. I don't care how many mountains I have to tear down to do it; I'm bringing him home."

Sniffling, I lifted my head. "Are you leaving to search, too?"

He kissed my cheek. "This very minute. But I wanted to make sure you were all right before I left."

I sniffled again as tears stung my eyes; he was so good to me...

And no matter what my intentions had been, my actions were going to haunt me.

Swallowing back my tears, I hugged him tightly around his neck. "I'm going, too," I said firmly.

Grunting, Bowser gripped my waist and nudged me away from him as he straightened. "No, little Rose," he said, just as firmly. "You're staying right here where I know you're safe."

Frowning, I gave my head a shake. "I'm not staying here and waiting around. I won't be able to rest until I know he's safe - he's my son too, you know."

Bowser's expression softened as he touched my face. "I know. But I'm going to have to insist that you stay here. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you, too."

I opened my mouth to say that I was in just as much danger here as anywhere - and then shut it. He would never believe that someone else had orchestrated this and not Mario. With a sinking feeling, I realized what I was going to do.

Go behind my husband's back - again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Nature Can Be Cruel Sometimes**

* * *

><p>Once Bowser had gone, taking the last of his remaining troops with him, I was alone except for the kind, shy koopa maid who tended to my private room. Knowing that she liked to feel useful, I told her to keep things clean while I was away. She promised to keep the dust at bay and the sheets smelling fresh.<p>

I didn't bother telling anyone else that I was leaving; there was no one left to tell, except maybe the head cook. And she was beside herself right now; with the entire royal family gone, she had no one to feed - and nothing to do. I didn't particularly feel up to one of her rants, so I stayed away from the kitchen as I prepared for my journey.

I packed my old travel bag with basic provisions and traveling money, then changed into my other dress - the first one I designed with the seamstress shortly after I came to Darkland. It wasn't as fancy as my daily gown or as plain as my old traveling gown - which I would have worn if I hadn't discarded it a few weeks ago - but it would do. After slipping the slender ensemble on, I considered whether or not I should take my circlet or travel incognito. In the end I decided to take it and be open about my identity, since it might help open some doors in the future. Although I was fully aware of the threat this might bring on myself as a result.

Because this was more than just a kidnapping; it was a direct attack on my new family. The culprit had no doubt been waiting for the chance to strike - a chance I had witlessly provided. Bowser had eight children and any one of them could have been taken - or me. Grabbing a princess - or in my case a young queen - was much more common than grabbing a prince.

But like any kingdom, Darkland had only one crown prince, and Junior was it. And I didn't believe for an instant that Junior, easy target that he had been, playing outside like that, had been snatched up solely for sake of convenience. No; the kidnappers, whoever they were, had taken the King's heir deliberately.

The thought terrified me, and would have even if my new family was as common as they came. I didn't know if Junior was hurt, or cold, or hungry; the thought that he might be crying that very moment, wishing for his father - or me - to come save him made my throat tighten painfully.

My resolve firmly in place, I slung my bag over my shoulder, fastened my cloak around my neck, then started for the door...only as I reached out for the handle I paused, my eye falling on my left hand. Unlike my crown, I had instantly grown used to my beautiful wedding ring, even though it was kind of heavy. It was already like a part of me and it felt strange to take it off, but the last thing I needed right now was for something to happen to it. So, with a quiet sadness touching my heart, I slid it off and carefully placed it in the top drawer of my vanity before quietly leaving the castle.

Only once I stood outside the safety of the castle walls, I wasn't sure where to go, or if traveling on foot was a very good idea. But I hadn't much choice; the koopalings - lucky little ducks - all had their own airships, but it hadn't occurred to me to ask for one of my own, or at least for some small form of flying transportation. It would certainly have been useful as I set out that especially dark afternoon, but it was merely my own two feet that carried me away from the castle - my home.

I had traveled outside the castle before, but under much more pleasant circumstances. And even though I had studied local territories extensively, I had never actually visited them before, and I wasn't sure where to begin. Still, I was thankful that I had been born with the traits of a bookworm, and that I actually enjoyed sitting in a silent library reading for hours; I would have been completely lost that day otherwise.

Not knowing what else to do, I made up my mind and started for one of the closest, largest places I knew, and had already visited not once, but twice - Mushroom Kingdom, of course. Where else? They weren't exactly our allies yet, but I was hoping that maybe someone had seen or heard something. It was as good as any place to start looking for clues, and so I started the long trek in that direction.

I walked for an hour or so, the sky gradually brightening from murky red-tinged black to pale blue, the dark, chunky brown dirt crunching beneath my feet slowly giving way to lush green grass. Soon white clouds and a cheerful yellow sun hung over my head...and in all honesty, it felt a little strange.

Eventually I reached a quiet wooded area full of lush bushes and tall trees full of shiny leaves, with colorful and fragrant blossoms growing at the base of their trunks. The path I walked was a trail of well-trodden soil; pale brown, dry, and soft so it puffed slightly if I were to scuff my foot. The air was calm and quiet other than the faint chatter of animals I couldn't see - and then suddenly a strange squealing sound rang out.

Startled, I hurried forward and rounded a bend in the path, my cloak trailing behind me in my haste. I skidded to a stop a moment later and stared at what was before me; a brightly-colored - pink, to be exact - creature running back and forth across the path, flailing its arms and making shrill, unhappy sounds. Bouncing after it like a shadow against all the green was something round, black, and fuzzy-looking.

From my studies I recognized the pink thing as a yoshi, but I wasn't sure what the black fuzzy thing was. I could figure out on my own, though, that it wasn't up to any good, judging from its big bugged out eyes and vaguely maniacal grin. Dropping my bag, my eyes darted around for a weapon. The thought almost made me kick myself.

Junior's life - and possibly my own - was in danger and I had left home without a weapon? That wasn't just goose-witted, that was downright dim-witted. Granted, I was used to being around my husband, who could spit fire and claw his way through solid stone, and not really accustomed to the thought of fending for myself...

There was time to scold myself later. Thinking fast, I snatched up a large nut I found at the base of a nearby tree and pitched it with all my might. It clobbered the silly, bouncing thing on the head - or maybe it was all head, I really couldn't tell - and it bounced away with a frightened squeak. The yoshi stopped flailing and squealing and wiped its teary eyes. "Thank you," it sniffled.

The voice was a little high-pitched, but despite that - and despite the coloring - all my instincts were telling me that I was talking to a boy. I wondered if he felt bad about all that...pink. "No trouble," I said, bending and picking up my bag again. I looped the strap over my head and situated it so it slung across my torso, letting the bag settle against my right hip, allowing easy access while leaving my hands free.

"See you," I called absently as I stepped onto the path again.

There was a silence, and then a pair of feet scrambled behind me. "W-wait!"

I paused as the gaudy-looking creature darted around and stood in front of me. "I have to do something to repay you," he said, clasping his chubby pink hands.

"Really, that isn't necessary," I said, as kindly as I could.

I had read all about how a yoshi could swallow just about anything whole, so I wasn't really confident in how helpful a yoshi who failed to think of this could be. On top of that, his voice and mannerisms had me thinking that he was awfully young. I wasn't sure what a full-grown yoshi was supposed to look like, but he seemed kind of small to me.

"Aw, come on," he insisted, bouncing a little. "At least let me carry you to wherever you're going. Please?"

Now _that_ I was open to. I had already traveled from Darkland to Mushroom Kingdom once before and knew that several more miles awaited me. My feet were already getting tired, and that tightness in my back, which I had managed to forget about for the last few hours, was starting up again.

"I was on my way to Mushroom Kingdom," I said.

He gave a little hop and spun around so his tail was facing me as he indicated to the little saddle conveniently placed on his back. "Me too! Hop on," he said eagerly.

As I perched on his back facing side-saddle, it occurred to me how this was going to look; the Queen of Darkland riding into town on the back of a hot pink yoshi. I was having second thoughts about revealing my identity.

"By the way, I'm Mooshi," my ride said as he took off at a brisk trot.

"Just call me Rosie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** In case you haven't noticed (or in case I haven't already mentioned it enough) my favorite Mario titles are the Mario RPG and Paper Mario titles, both of which this little journey takes a good deal of influence from.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Muscle For Hire<strong>

* * *

><p>When we arrived, Mushroom Kingdom looked just like I remembered it the first time I came here, months ago; bright, cheerful, and bustling with activity. Shops and homes were colored blue, yellow, and orange, and the citizens scurried to and fro, their little mushroom caps speckled with every color imaginable. There were adults heading to work, young toad girls with pigtails merrily chatting the day away, and pint-sized youngsters darting around playing games.<p>

Mooshi pulled to a halt outside a shop. "I'm here to pick up some things for my mom," he reported, sounding quite proud of himself.

Definitely a young yoshi. And if I had to hazard a guess, a mama's boy. The thought immediately drew my eyes to the charm bracelet still fastened around my wrist. The sight - and the memories it brought me of the one who gave it to me - made my heart ache. I hastily tugged my sleeve down, covering the bracelet as I swallowed back the threatening tears.

"Do you need me to take you anywhere else?" Mooshi asked.

I gave my head a shake. "I'm not really sure how long I'm going to stay here, so don't worry about it. And thank you for the ride."

He headed into the shop with a smile, and I started down the path made of warm orange-brown brick that led through the center part of town. I wasn't sure where to go or who to talk to, but I only had to wander around for a few minutes to get a grasp on local gossip. It seemed like everyone was talking about how the Mario brothers had just left together on another adventure - which was nothing new, but this time it wasn't for princess rescuing. From what I gathered, both Peach and Daisy were in the castle right now, and while the two heroes headed off in one direction, members of each princess' own royal guard were fanning out in others, though the locals weren't really sure why.

_I_ knew why, and even though I had already known they would keep their end of the bargain, hearing the exact measures being taken to help locate my youngest stepchild warmed something deep inside me. I was touched, to the point where I truly hoped that somehow, after this mess was over and done with, our two kingdoms would learn to coexist peacefully.

It sounded like the surrounding areas were pretty well covered, so I decided to pick up a few more supplies and then move on. I wasn't overly familiar with the layout of the large town, but I knew that the castle was to the north, so I headed southward, smiling absently at the friendly locals who greeted me as I passed. I don't think anyone recognized me - I wasn't here for very long the first time I visited, and I was dressed in a very different manner the second time I came. And even though there was also quiet chatter of Bowser's new bride - rumors as wild as the nonsense I had recently spouted - no one seemed to know what she looked like or who she was beyond her coming from a far away kingdom. My circlet was tucked safely in my bag; I would take it out when I felt like I needed to.

In the meantime, I stopped at a large shop I came across around a busy corner, tucked between groups of little trees with carefully trimmed tops, so the leaves looked almost egg-shaped. The interior of the shop wasn't anything special - but they offered one of my favorite drinks in traveling form. "If you're that thirsty," the shopkeeper commented, as I uncapped the bottle and gulped down a tasty tonic right there at the counter, "there's a juice bar just down the way."

"Really?"

Honestly, I had a craving for sweet drinks this afternoon, and even though I had ridden Mooshi the last few miles here, getting off my feet for a few minutes sounded nice. I thanked him, paid for my purchase (which I finished before I was out the door) and continued down the brick road. I soon found myself in a much quieter section of town, with only a handful of toads in sight. They were piling crates near a dock, which extended across a quietly lapping channel of water that connected to the ocean. I hadn't been aware that there was a harbor nearby, and I went and stood on the dock a moment, my eyes on the horizon. There was water slapping against the boards beneath my feet, and the sun was glistening off the waves...but all I saw was how big the world truly was, and how very small I was in comparison.

Junior was smaller still, and in that moment the thought of me taking on this huge world all on my own in order to find him seemed so...foolish. For one tiny moment part of me considered turning around, going home and waiting for my husband, who had every resource at his disposal, to come back with news - but no. I had never quit anything before and I wasn't going to start now. Least of all with the son I loved so very much.

With my determination locked in place, I turned away from the water and headed across the road to the bar, vowing to only grab a small drink and then move on. The inside of the bar, I discovered as I pushed open the well-worn door, was softly-lit, and mostly by candles flickering in tall holders made from bronze-colored glass set in the center of each table. Faded posters hung on the plaster walls, and across from the front door was a fireplace with photos and flower vases on the mantel. Two toads were standing next to it, chatting away as they sipped drinks from chubby glasses.

At the other end of the room was the bar, where a chipper-looking fellow was busy polishing glasses. A female toad - who cut quite a figure in the slinky gown she was wearing beneath her bulbous mushroom cap - was lounging against the bar and talking quietly to the owner. "Well hey, pretty lady," he called when he spotted me. "Come on in. First time here? First drink is on me, then."

I didn't really need to accept freebies, but I didn't want to be rude and turn down such kindness either, so I perched on a stool at the bar and perused a menu for a while before choosing a drink that mentioned at least three different berries in its elaborate title. It was served to me in a long-stemmed glass with a curl of lemon on the rim. I took a sip and discovered that it had a thick and unusual texture that was more tart than sweet, but I liked it just the same.

My eyes wandered as I continued to sip, though other than the girl at the bar - who I quickly caught on was the lounge singer - and the toads by the fireplace, the place was empty...except for a lone figure lurking in the corner. The candle on his table had gone out - or maybe it had been blown out - leaving him in shadow. He obviously wanted to go unnoticed as he sipped from a large, brown-colored mug, and I was just about to look away and forget about him...but then something caught my eye.

There was something very distinct - and familiar - belted to his person, something that struck me as extremely odd. He wasn't the kind of figure I would have expected to see hanging around here, since...well, he wasn't someone likely to be on good terms with the locals.

I tried a second time to brush his presence off, but in the end curiosity got the better of me. After finishing my drink, I hopped down from the stool and stepped softly over to the corner. A pair of large eyes widened further at me in surprise, before their owner ducked his head and pushed his helmet forward. "What do you want?" he asked in a clipped voice.

"Nothing," I said mildly. "Just..."

Just being nosy, I heard my mother say. Okay, I admit that going up directly was a little much compared to just quietly watching something or someone that had me curious from a distance, but really, if I didn't at least ask why a hammer brother was lounging in a bar in the middle of Mushroom Kingdom, I was forever going to wonder.

"Don't worry," I said, as he absently tugged at the belt around his middle that held his hammer in place on his shell. "I'm not looking to turn you over to local authorities or something."

The idea made him bug his eyes out at me; I quickly leaned closer and cupped my hand to my mouth. "I hail from Darkland," I whispered.

His worried expression cleared. "Oh," he said, in a disinterested tone. But I could tell he was relieved.

"If you don't mind my asking; what are you doing all the way over here?"

He gave me a funny look and I half-expected him to turn the question on me, but instead he said, "I'm not. From Darkland, I mean."

"Oh. You mean, you don't work for...?"

"Nope. I don't work for anybody or serve anyone; I'm completely freelance. I go where I please."

"Oh," I said again, a touch disappointed. I had kind of been hoping that even if he didn't work directly for my husband, he was at least loyal to him. Because maybe then, if he didn't already know and was helping us to look, I could coax him to join the search for Junior. Maybe I still could.

"Would you work for me?" I asked bluntly.

He stopped sipping his drink and stared at me. His eyes flicked behind me for a moment; he pushed his mug away, dropped a few coins onto the table and ushered me outside. We headed a little ways down the road, until we stood beneath the privacy of one of the groups of trees. "Okay," he said, folding his arms, "what's this about?"

"I take it you haven't heard, then."

"Would I be asking if I did?"

I was starting to get the impression that this hammer-toting koopa had a very brisk, to-the-point nature. Not that I couldn't easily match it. "I'll get straight to it; King Bowser's youngest son and only heir has been abducted and we're all trying to find him."

The helmet-wearing koopa made a strange sputtering sound. Like he had been trying to scoff in disgust and laugh hysterically at the same time. "Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Who'd be stupid enough to swipe one of_ his_ kids?"

"We don't know," I said in a soft voice, glancing down at my toes. "That's what we're trying to find out. We don't know who took him, or where, or why. And we're willing to ask help from anyone, for any price, if it means getting him back."

The freelance hammer brother squirmed for a moment. "Hey, don't go all serious on me," he said, sounding embarrassed by my earnestness. "I charge solely based on the duration of the job and the amount of personal danger involved. Although," he went on, nudging his helmet so he could scratch the side of his head, "anybody who could kidnap one of Bowser's kids must be pretty dangerous. I've never met them myself, but I hear they can each be pretty fierce."

"The youngest was taken," I repeated. "Bowser Junior. He's pretty small and not very dangerous."

Not by himself, anyway. I had heard stories about some of the mischief he had gotten into in the past, but he always had weapons and other resources at his disposal at the time. When he was taken, all he had with him was the bandana around his neck.

The muscular koopa still looked wary. "But still, this is the King of all Koopas we're talking about. Whoever this kidnapper is has to be pretty darn bold to mess with _him_."

"Or pretty stupid," I added, shrugging. "Like I said, we're not sure, but I'll pay any price you name if you help me get him back."

For a moment he scrunched up his nose in thought. "And if I say no?"

I shrugged again, already prepared for that possibility. "Then I'll keep going alone. I just thought I'd ask."

This earned me a scrutinizing stare. "A little thing like you is going after someone gutsy enough to mess with King Bowser's kids by _yourself_?"

"I wouldn't be if I had a choice, but there was no one left in the castle to take with me."

The hammer brother grunted then as he rubbed his eyes. "Okay," he sighed, "I'm probably going to regret this, but...I'll be your guy, for as long as you need me."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Name's Chet."

I blinked. "Chet? I thought all koopa names started with K."

Chet grunted again and narrowed his large eyes at me. "Don't make me regret this before we even leave," he warned.

I grinned in spite of myself; it would seem that it had only taken a few weeks of marriage to my sharp-tongued husband to erode a lifetime of etiquette lessons. "My apologies. I'm Rosabelle, but you can call me Rosie. And if you don't have any other business here, I would appreciate it if we were to get moving."

Chet flashed a cheeky grin and saluted. "Lead the way, little lady."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Not Anywhere As Good As The Real Thing...But It'll Do.**

* * *

><p>'Lead the way', he says, I thought dryly as the two of us headed back through the center of town. Everyone was busy going about their daily lives or busy gossiping, so only a handful of locals noticed us. Some stopped and stared, while others scurried away and headed indoors.<p>

"This is exactly why I don't like to travel out in the open like this," Chet commented to me, as another small toad spotted him and darted off with a startled yelp.

"How did you get here unnoticed, then?" I wondered.

He paused and beckoned wordlessly, then went over to a grate that was set in the ground beside the road, partly hidden by tufts of grass. "I usually take shortcuts underground," he said, as he pulled the grate open.

"I...see."

At least it was only a grate. My husband already had mild misgivings over my habit of wearing red, so I doubted he would be very pleased if I started slipping down green pipes.

Instead, there was a dingy wooden ladder anchored to the inner wall, and the two of us climbed down it into a dark, dank tunnel. Hints of light shone through the slats of the grate, which Chet closed after us, and more light peeked through cracks in the ceiling. Obviously accustomed to these kind of surroundings, Chet casually pulled a small lantern out from the pack hanging from his belt and took a moment to light it. In the golden orb of light it cast, I saw trickles of grimy water trailing between the blue-black brick beneath our feet.

With Darkland being the place I called home, I was used to dim places, many of them places most other people would find unpleasant but were cozy to me. But I didn't find anything cozy or welcoming about my current surroundings, and the chilly air sent a shiver through me, prompting me to pull my cloak tighter around me.

Seeing my discomfort, Chet quickly took the lead and navigated our way through the tunnel. "It's just until we're outside the city," he assured me.

We walked in silence for a while, until we reached another wooden ladder, even dingier than the first. Chet climbed up ahead up me and pushed aside a moss-coated grate, then extended his hand to me. Ordinarily I would have waved it away and climbed out on my own power, but even after my break in the bar, I still felt a little tired, so I accepted and let him pull me up.

Our new location was full of sunlight, and I had to blink for several moments before my eyes adjusted. The ground was covered in lush grass and white flowers, and there were clumps of bushes and trees, and a winding dirt path in front of us. "Where are we?" I wondered.

"Most don't know about this route," Chet informed me, sounding pleased with himself. "We're not far from the koopa village."

From the way he spoke, it was clear that he was leaving it up to me to decide where to go next. I decided to level with him. "Honestly, I'm not sure where to head," I told him. "What I'm really looking for is any information about who Junior's kidnapper could be and where they've taken him. Only I'm not sure where to look first."

Chet scratched his head for a moment. "I think I might be able to help you there," he said, in a musing kind of way. "I've a buddy who lives in Darkland, even though he doesn't work for his Majesty, either. He's got underground knowledge about the place; he might have seen or heard something, or knows someone who did."

It sounded like as good a place to start as any. "Where is he now?"

I highly doubted that he was in my homeland at the moment...because that would be _way_ too easy.

"He went to visit some friends of his," Chet responded, confirming my suspicions. "We'll have to travel through a place called Forever Forest to get there."

I flashed a smile. "Lead the way, my good koopa."

Grinning, Chet headed to the path. I started to follow - and then I heard someone calling my name.

Surprised, I stopped and turned around. Running down the path toward us was a familiar shape - a hot pink one. "Hi, Rosie," Mooshi said in a cheery voice, as he skidded to a stop. Chet looked at the hyper, loudly-colored creature like he wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Aren't you running errands for your mother?" I asked politely.

"I'm all done," Mooshi informed me happily. He looked at the two of us and gave one of his little bounces. "Are you two going someplace? I want to go, too!"

"Um..."

I glanced at Chet, who was shaking his head. "Are you kidding me?" he said, clearly incredulous. "We're heading into a dangerous forest, followed by a haunted gulch packed with boos. If you came with, I'm pretty sure it'd suck all that pink right out of you. We'd send you home to your mommy whiter than a bleached sheet."

Mooshi stopped bouncing. I noticed that Chet didn't bother to show concern about taking _me_ to such places...though knowing that I was a resident of Darkland, he was no doubt aware that I was surrounded by boos all the time. I didn't see them much, but when I did they didn't bother me; mostly they just want attention.

Plus Junior had taught me a trick to use in case one was trying to sneak up on you when your back was turned; turn it into a game of peek-a-boo. Nothing makes them float off in a huff faster than that.

"Aw, I can handle it," Mooshi insisted, puffing out his chest. "I'm a big boy now."

Chet snorted. "This qualifies as big? I'd hate to see what you looked like before."

Mooshi scowled at him. "You're mean. I don't like you at all."

Groaning quietly, I rubbed between my eyes for a moment, feeling the distinct twinge of a headache coming on. "Mooshi, you really ought to go home," I said, as gently as I could. "We're on an important errand of our own and we need to get going."

"But I can take you there faster," the young yoshi said firmly. "I won't be scared, honest."

Chet started to say something, but I waved him quiet. "How about this: you can go with us to the entrance of the forest, and if you get scared, you can go home after that. Okay?"

Mooshi bounced joyously in agreement, while Chet looked at me like he couldn't believe I was making this arrangement. I just gave him a helpless shrug, like I didn't know how to get rid of him otherwise. But honestly, I wasn't looking forward to another long walk and kind of wanted the ride.

Without having to be asked, Mooshi turned and indicated to his saddle, and I gladly took a seat. The eager yoshi took off at a brisk trot, though I urged him not to go so fast that Chet wouldn't be able to keep up. Though I noticed that Chet hung back anyway, apparently perturbed by the young creature's fondness for bubbly chatter. Me, I was step-mom to eight kids who never stopped talking unless they were asleep, so I tuned the steady stream out with ease.

Led by Chet's expert knowledge of shortcuts, we wove our way through the green countryside, seeing only the occasional bird or lazy local goomba along the way. Only as we rounded a bend in the path that curved next to a trickling stream, I heard the sound of wheels squeaking in the distance. Mooshi paused, head cocked curiously; Chet looked less interested, but alert to potential danger.

The being that soon came into sight, heading in our direction, didn't look very dangerous. He was brown-skinned, dressed in a black vest and a pair of sunglasses, and he was pulling a covered cart along behind him. I didn't recognize his species, but he vaguely resembled a yoshi.

"Traveling merchant," Chet told me in a low voice. "Don't let him corner you or you'll wind up with a bunch of useless junk."

I wasn't interested in trinkets, but I _was_ in need of a weapon of some kind. As I slid down from Mooshi's back I said, "I just want to ask him something."

Chet didn't look thrilled at the idea, but he didn't say anything, instead watching silently with his arms folded and eyes half-squinted with a look of quiet warning.

The merchant looked pleased as I approached him. "Well, hello, little lady," he greeted, his voice dripping with charm...which might have been a little false. "You look like you've been on your feet for a while."

Technically I had, but I didn't want to say so, in case he tried to swindle me into buying energy pills or something. "Only a little," I said mildly. "We just came from Mushroom Kingdom."

The tan merchant brightened at the name. "Oh? Did you meet the merchant there? His name is Rowf."

I gave my head a shake. "I've met him," said Chet, his tone cool. "He's a crook."

The bright smile faltered. "He's my cousin," the sunglasses-wearing merchant said, his tone equally cool.

I hastily stepped between the two and cleared my throat. "May I take a quick peek at what you have?"

The frosty look faded in a hurry. "My dear, peek for as long as you like," he said, before sweeping back the cover from the cart.

The cart had multiple compartments, which he unlocked and pulled open, displaying the standard kinds of wares one would expect; food items, travel bags, and non-traveling related items like small figurines, jewelry and jewelry boxes.

I wasn't interested in anything I saw and was about to turn away with disappointment...but then something caught my eye. Tacked to the back of the car was a shelf, and sitting in a row on top of it were three large dolls. Two looked like young boys; one with crisp white robes and glossy blond hair that drooped over one of his blue eyes, while the next one was dark-haired with scarlet-colored robes - very royal. The third was a princess-like figure with golden curls and a frilly white dress speckled with pink polka dots.

It's not my color, but I thought the one dressed in white had a sweet-looking face.

Catching my gaze, the eager salesman smiled. "Would you like one?" he asked. "They're a great hit with children.

Though I imagined Wendy would like the princess, I wasn't here to shop for toys, so I shook my head. He looked disappointed, but he recovered quickly, switching gears as he looked me over. "I can see why they might not meet your fancy," he noted. "Where do you come from, anyway?"

I wasn't sure where this sales pitch was headed, and I was getting anxious to move on. "Darkland," I answered bluntly. "Ever hear of it?"

The look of surprise that crossed his face nearly made me snicker. But instead of hastily packing up and hurrying on his way, he again recovered in a hurry and turned to open a long box. "Is that so? Then might I interest you in this?"

As he spoke, he pulled out a slender black stick. A walking stick, to be precise, with a polished wood surface...and a gold handle carved in the shape of my husband's head.

"I was quite fortunate to come across this," I was told, in the usual salesman's tone. "I was told that it was once used by the king koopa himself."

A moment ago I almost snickered; now I had to withhold a scoff of reproach. Even when he was old and stooped-over, I could never picture someone as stubborn as my darling Bowser ever relying on anything, even a mere walking stick.

Still, though I was pretty sure it was just a cheap gold-plating over an even cheaper metal, the ornament had a good deal of weight behind it. Enough to knock someone silly with, if I had to...and call me strange, but the thought of beating off a would-be attacker with the visage of my husband seemed appropriate. I almost snickered again.

"I'll take it," I said.

"Excellent! That'll be seventy-five coins."

Behind me, Chet made a rude sound. "See? It runs in the family."

The tan face reddened. "Fine - fifty," he amended, bristling.

I hastily handed the amount over before Chet argued further and tucked the makeshift weapon under my arm. "What do you need that for?" Chet wanted to know as we started down the path again.

"You never know," I said mildly.

I made myself comfortable on Mooshi's back, my eyes on the path...though my hand drifted to finger the golden ornament as I found myself wondering what my dear husband was doing right now. I hastily pushed the thought from my mind; I would grow horribly homesick and lonely for him if I let myself dwell on it.

I needed to keep my thoughts on the task at hand, and the journey that lay ahead of me...wherever it might end up leading me to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Where The Spooks Go**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it," Chet suddenly announced.<p>

I refrained from dryly pointing out that I had figured this out on my own. The sun, which had persistently hung over our heads for most of the day, was now blocked out by a swirl of dark clouds, filling the path in front of us with deep shadows. We were standing at the mouth of a tangled sea of twisted trees, with clumps of shaggy shrubbery growing around and between them. The misty darkness of the shadows gave the leaves of the shrubbery a ghostly look; blue-black with silvery edges. The air around us wasn't cold, but it wasn't really warm, either, and there were strange sounds in the distance. They might have only been birds, or insects...but I wasn't really sure.

Beneath me, Mooshi suddenly shivered. "It's creepy," was his frank assessment.

I kept quiet...because I didn't quite agree. It wasn't dank and unpleasant like the underground tunnel had been, and with its dark foliage and lightless sky, the forest felt kind of homey to me.

No doubt about it, I thought wryly to myself. It didn't matter what part of the world I had been born in; I was always meant to be a Darklander.

"Feel free to run home to Mommy now," Chet said, nudging the quivering yoshi.

Mooshi scowled and puffed out his chest defiantly. "Nuh-uh," he snapped. "I can handle it. I'm-"

"A big boy," interrupted Chet, with a roll of his eyes. "I heard you the first time."

"Really, it's okay if you went home now," I told Mooshi softly.

I didn't want the poor thing to actually be frightened clear out of his pigment. But the stubborn youth seemed to be determined to prove Chet wrong, and he marched on ahead into the gloom. A faint gray haze of mist hung in the air, blotting out the path from our sight as it curved into the distance, and even though Chet had lit his lantern, it mostly just reflected off the beads of moisture, making the gray haze white and doing little to illuminate the area. Around us, numerous eyes blinked from the shadows of gnarled, leafless trees. I kept a wary hand on my pseudo staff, but Chet cut ahead of us with an air of confidence.

"Relax; I know the way," he assured me. "We'll be there in no time."

I was glad to hear it; the day was wearing on and I was getting pretty hungry. Twisting in Mooshi's saddle a little, I reached into my bag and started to dig around for something to snack on. Just then, Mooshi gave a sudden squeak, stopping with a sharp jerk that sent me sprawling to the ground. I landed on my rear with a painful thump.

Wincing, I looked up in confusion. "What...?"

Mooshi raced past me, brown shoes a blur as he darted behind a tree. "It's another one of those fuzzy things!"

I looked at the path and saw the same grinning creature I had rescued him from earlier, only instead of black, it was green...and it wasn't alone.

Chet let out an impatient huff and whipped out his hammer. "Give me a break..."

Undeterred by all the bouncing and giggling, he gave a sharp swing. With a high-pitched squeal, the one he struck careened through the air and crashed into the group behind it. After picking themselves up off the ground, they bounced away with unhappy whines. After giving his hammer a twirl, Chet returned it to his belt and turned around. "You can stop cowering now," he called.

"I'm not cowering," Mooshi shot back, as he continued to shiver behind the tree.

Still wincing, I stood and brushed myself off. My back was complaining again. "Are we almost there?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound like I was whining.

"Almost," Chet confirmed. "We can leave the big boy here and pick him up on the way back," he added in a loud voice.

Mooshi let out a squeak and ran out of hiding. "Nuh-uh," he cried.

Rubbing my back, I gratefully mounted him again, leaning against his neck a little as he trotted on. A short time later we emerged from the main part of the forest and into a large clearing. Ahead of us was a black wrought iron fence, and beyond it, half-shrouded in the mist, was a large mansion.

Chet led us past it and onto a crunchy dirt path, which eventually took us away from the trees and gloom...and into a whole lot of brown.

It made me think of a desert, but it wasn't hot. The sky was brighter than it was above the forest, but it was overcast, sand-colored and dusty, and the ground below was sandy...and dead. Small clumps of dead, brown, brittle grass, and scattered dead, brown, withered trees. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere, and I could easily understand why boos would want to dwell here en masse.

Speaking of the boos; we soon came across them, hovering around a group of dusty brown, dilapidated houses. One of them materialized out of the air and started to creep up on Mooshi, but Chet, with a scowl, brandished his hammer and warned him away. But only, I suspected, because I was still riding him.

"I'm looking for Binly," Chet called out, putting his hammer back. "Is he still here?"

One of the milky, orb-shaped beings pointed a triangle-shaped hand at one of the houses. "He's in there," he instructed. "You friends?"

Chet smirked. "We're like that," he declared, crossing two fingers. "Oh, wait; you can't do that, can you?"

Scowling, the boo pressed his fingerless hands to his face and faded from sight. Shivering, Mooshi looked relieved to be heading indoors, but I highly doubted that any kind of walls, let alone broken-down walls with holes in them, would keep the ghostly-creatures out.

There was another one inside the rickety old house, chatting with - I was surprised to see - a dry bones. There were plenty of them in Darkland, including some that worked in the castle, but they normally kept to themselves and I rarely saw or spoke to them. "Hey, Binly," Chet greeted cheerfully. "How you doing?"

Binly turned to face him, feet rattling. "I am...good."

The skeletal koopa spoke in a strange, scratchy voice, one that had me picturing someone dragging a fingernail over a bone. As he and Chet continued to speak, his low tone remained slow and halting. "This little lady came all the way from your homeland," Chet said, gesturing to me. "It seems that - get this - someone has kidnapped Bowser Junior. Have you heard anything about that?"

Binly twitched his head, making it clatter on his neck. "No. I had...not."

"It only happened this morning," I quickly put in.

My own words startled me; had it really only been this morning I first learned that horrible news?

"That's too bad," Chet sighed. "I was kind of hoping you could give us a clue. You always seem to know what's going on in that place."

The dry bones twitched again. "I am sorry but...not know. But I would...help."

I didn't really need to ask the question that suddenly popped into my head, but the long day had me worn out, and being tired often loosened my tongue. Plus...I just couldn't help myself. "Did you hear about the wedding?" I asked casually.

Chet made a face. "You mean King Bowser's? I heard, but I didn't think it was true."

Binly blinked his black eyes. "I...heard. Not know much, but...he sound...happy now."

Stilted as his speech was, such words warmed my heart.

Chet scratched beneath his helmet for a moment, then gave himself a shake. "Well, thanks anyway, old buddy."

"Where to now?" Mooshi wondered, sounding anxious to move on.

The hammer brother shrugged. "Don't know. Anyway, she's in charge."

They both looked at me; I absently rubbed my back. "I was kind of hoping we could call it a day. We can decide what to do in the morning."

Mooshi squeaked quietly. "You mean - sleep here?"

Chet looked amused. "Works for me," he said, turning to the boo still hovering nearby. "You don't mind, right?"

Apparently the little ghost owned the tattered house; he put his pointed hands up in a shrug. "No problem; I've got some scares I need to make, so I'm heading out. Make yourselves at home."

There was little furniture and only one old, musty-smelling bed, so after the three of us ate, I gave Mooshi the pillow I found tucked under the quilt and gave Chet my bag to rest his head on. While the two of them curled up on the torn rug in the middle of the floor, Binly was content to drop - literally - in a corner. I lay down on the lumpy bed, which wasn't very comfortable, and closed my eyes. Despite my sore back and feet, I soon drifted off...and of course my subconscious had me dreaming about my family all night, especially Junior.

One image that kept coming back was of the three of us; Junior, my husband, and myself. I was wrapped in the safety of my husband's arms, and I held Junior in my own, while he hugged me around my neck. "I love you, Mama Rosie," he kept telling me. It was an image that should have brought me joy and comfort; instead it sent an intense longing burning through my veins.

When I woke up the next morning, I found tears in my eyes. Sniffling, I sat up and hastily dried them; I almost never cried. I didn't like to waste the time and energy, or embarrass myself by blubbering in front of someone. Fortunately, the other members of my rapidly growing party were still snoring.

There had only been three of them when I went to bed last night, but as I smoothed my hair and looked around the bare room, I gave a start; a fourth had joined us at some point. "Who...?"

Seeing that he had been noticed, the figure standing at the other side of the room approached me. All I could do was gawk.

"Um...am I still dreaming?" I asked dryly.

Because standing next to my bed was the white-clad doll I saw yesterday. "Don't be scared," he told me. "I came here to tell you that I know who took your son."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sent From Above - Literally**

* * *

><p>As I continued to gawk, I briefly considered pinching myself. No doubt about it; it was the same sweet porcelain face I saw on the merchant cart, with round cheeks lightly dusted with a youthful blush, and sky blue eyes made of polished glass blinked at me. His shock of bright blond hair looked glossy even in the dingy light, and the white robes, which hadn't looked like much yesterday, now seemed fit for a prince. There was a cape-like tunic around his neck, tied with a blue ribbon, and it hung low on his torso, almost hiding his hands as they hung at his side.<p>

The one big difference between the doll from yesterday and the being that now stood before me was the height. The trio of dolls, though large, were still less than a foot tall and easily grasped in one hand; this smiling apparition was nearly as tall as me.

I squinted my eyes as I reached out to brush my fingertips across the porcelain face. It felt substantial enough, but...

"Are you _sure_ I'm not still dreaming?"

My query was responded with a soft chuckle. "I assure you, you're quite awake. Though many might argue that I am what dreams are made of."

I eyed him warily, then peered over his shoulder; Mooshi and Chet slumbered on, while Binly was still dozing in pieces. I was on my own, but the apprehension I felt a moment ago was ghosting away. This odd little creature spoke in low, gentle tones that both soothed and calmed. It was a voice that urged someone to trust.

Pushing the moth-eaten quilt off, I shifted until my legs dangled over the edge of the saggy bed. "Okay, I'll bite; what do you know about my son? And how exactly do you know what you know?"

The soft-spoken doll hung his head a little, causing his loose forelock to droop in front of his face. "I confess; I'm afraid we are, in a way, responsible for all this."

My wariness returned a little as I folded my arms. "Who's we?"

The doll lifted his head again, his blue eyes focusing on me. "It's kind of a long story, but...have you ever heard of the Star Road?"

I frowned a moment, thinking - and then the gears of my mind clicked into place. "Yes," I said. "I read about it in an account written in my husband's library."

Namely, an account of an adventure of legendary proportions, one that had stuck out in my mind - because it had been the only time I ever heard of my darling Bowser and his nemesis putting their differences aside to join forces against a greater threat, or so the notes at the beginning of the tale had said. I had only just begun to read it before I first decided our kingdom needed more allies. A lot of good_ that_ had done, I thought bitterly.

"That's where I come from," the princely doll continued. "And that's what I really am."

I blinked. "You mean a star?" I asked, a touch incredulous. Though given who and what I was talking to, I was about ready to believe almost anything.

He chuckled and looked himself over. "I know I don't look it in this form, but-"

Suddenly there was a loud groan behind him. He turned around, and I slid off the bed and padded over to the rug, where Chet was getting up, and not quietly. "What's all the chatter?" he asked grouchily.

After rubbing his eyes and slapping his helmet on, he focused on the new face. "Who's this?"

I hastily stepped between the two; Chet was confrontational even when he was a good mood, so I didn't care to find out how he behaved when he was cranky. Clearly, he wasn't a morning person.

"This is, um..."

I had been so focused on the fact that I was talking to a doll that it never occurred to me to ask him his name. With a smile, the being in question folded his arms and gave a nod of his head. "My real name is a little hard to pronounce in this language, but when I came here the last time I was given the name Geno, so feel free to call me that."

I wondered absently if this curious being had played a part in that tale I didn't finish. When all this was over, curling up with a good story sounded like a great idea. "That's nice," said Chet, still looking like he needed to wake up a little more. "Where did you pop up from, exactly?"

"He's from the Star Road," I answered briskly. I was starting to get impatient with all this explanation and wanted to get it over with, so we could reach the part where I was told where Junior was.

"What's that?" Chet wondered.

Mooshi suddenly sat up with a yawn. "What's what?" he wanted to know.

"The Star Road," I said again, not bothering to mask my frustration. "Now can we please-"

"I know what that is," Mooshi exclaimed as he hopped up. "It's where all the wishes in the world are sent, and if the wish is granted, it falls back down in the form of a little shooting star."

He paused and scrunched up his nose. "I always wondered if it's really real, though; I make wishes all the time but they never come true."

Geno chuckled for a moment. "They would be," he said, in his quiet way, "but we prefer to focus our energy on bigger, more significant wishes."

Mooshi folded his little arms and thrust out his lower lip. "Hey, wishing for my favorite candy is significant to _me_."

Geno chuckled again, while Chet rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you are the very picture of maturity," he declared. "Now what does-"

"What does this have to do with Junior?" I cut in sharply. "I'm sure all the other details are fascinating, but that's really the only part that concerns me at the moment."

Geno looked at me with another nod of his head. "My apologies, my lady. Allow me to continue."

Chet gave a shrug and sat down on the rug, so the rest of us did, too. In the corner, I noticed that Binly was awake now and was watching us silently.

"I know you're anxious about how this relates to the young prince," Geno began, "but it will be easier for you to understand if I explain some things about the one who took him first. You see, we wishing stars have an important system we need to maintain during our long lives. With each wish we grant our strength is drained, sometimes slowly or quickly, depending on the magnitude of a wish. When we grow tired, we take a long break, and sleep out in the sky, amidst the regular stars."

"Neat," Mooshi assessed.

"Interesting," was Chet's opinion, though he looked a little bored.

"And Junior...?" I pressed.

"I'm getting to that. As you can imagine, by granting only pure wishes made from the heart, we are beings who serve the forces of good. But sometimes...well, things can go wrong. It's rare, but sometimes our energy becomes corrupted by some source or another."

"And this happened recently?" I assumed.

The regal doll nodded. "A weary star went to sleep many years ago, only he was prone to drifting while he dreamed. He always came back safely before, so none of us worried, but...he drifted too far from the road this time. He awoke just a short time ago, and when he came back he was...different."

I wasn't liking where this was going. "Like, all dark and evil kind of different?" asked Chet.

"To put it mildly. He used to shine golden and bright; now he floats like the blackest shadow, loaded with malice and dark intentions."

"What happened to him?" wondered Mooshi in a hushed voice.

"We're not completely sure," said Geno in a glum tone, "but we suspect he became moored near the mouth of a black hole. The negative energies flowing out of it had a very bad affect on him."

A sudden thought struck me. "So what is he doing now?" I asked. "Granting the wishes of the evil and twisted? Like, wishes to kidnap little princes with the intention of overthrowing the kingdom, or something of that sort?"

Geno looked at me a moment, his expression full of empathy, before giving his head a small shake. "We worried about that too, at first. But he's not interested in granting any wishes, or giving any help to anyone. We've come to learn that he desires to be the only dark force in the entire world. In order to achieve that goal, he plans to eliminate anyone who rivals him in the field."

My heart gave a very unhappy skip at the word 'eliminate'. "But Junior," I said, my voice a shaky whisper, "he's only a child..."

"It's not Junior he wants," Geno told me, though I noticed a lack of confidence for Junior's safety in his voice. "He was only taken to be used as bait. I'm afraid that it's King Bowser that the corrupt star is really after. He might not be the most successful when it comes to throwing a plan together, but he's still one of the most powerful villainous forces around. Going after him first is the obvious choice."

My hand flew to my mouth and my blood turned cold as realization hit me. "It's a trap," I said breathlessly.

My precious husband and children were all heading straight into a trap, and they didn't even know it. "I have to warn them," I said distantly as I lumbered to my feet. "I have to..."

I had no idea where to start looking. But Chet, bless his heart, was already picking up on this same thread of thought. "Hey, Bin," he said, beckoning the dry bones over. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No, but...I could...find out."

Looking pleased, Chet turned to me. "Looks like we're all in this together. Well, except for the pink thing over there; he should really run home now. This is a matter for grownups."

Scowling, Mooshi stomped his foot. "Nuh-uh! I'm staying until I get a wish!"

Geno frowned at him. "Sorry, but I can only fulfill one wish at a time," he said, with a glance at me. "And inhabiting this body uses up a lot of energy, so once I return home again, I'm going to have to rest."

Judging by the note of sadness that crept into his voice as he spoke, I suspected that he had only just awoken, probably after resting from the last time he left the sky.

Chet was eyeing him with interest. "Out of curiosity, why not grab a real body? No offense, but that one doesn't look very sturdy."

"It_ is _a touch fragile for my taste," Geno agreed, glancing down at his porcelain hands and cloth body. "But even though it's possible for me to inhabit a living body, it wouldn't be very kind; the person it belongs to would fall into a deep sleep for as long as I'm around and not wake up until after I'm gone, with no memory at all of any time that has passed. The last time I visited I was around for many days, so..."

He gave a shrug, a touch of melancholy touching his glass eyes. "I would have liked to have borrowed the form I used before, but even if I had been able to find it, it would have taken too long to catch up with you. So I chose something more close at hand."

I found myself wondering why he had come to me, instead of heading directly to warn Bowser and the others. I also wondered how he, a visitor from the sky, knew about my relationship to Junior when no one else down here outside of Darkland seemed to.

"We should stock up on more provisions and be on our way," I said. "Is there someplace nearby where we can shop?"

"There's that chatty boo down in the mansion, right?" Chet asked Binly, who gave a nod of his shaky head.

"More boos?" squeaked Mooshi.

"Just for a little longer," I said distractedly as I hurried to grab my slippers and bag. I didn't bother to say that he could go home once we were on the other side of Forever Forest again; the stubborn little 'pink thing' was obviously determined to stick around and prove to Chet just how brave he could be. I wasn't going to push him either way...but in truth I didn't feel very rested after sleeping on that bed, and I was secretly relieved that I was still able to ride him as we left Gusty Gulch.

"Binly is going to go on ahead and meet up with us later," Chet told me as we approached the mansion. "Don't worry; he's excellent at digging up info. We'll find them in no time."

"I hope so," I said quietly.

I wrapped the fingers of one hand around the walking stick, while my other hand pressed to a spot on my stomach, which was starting to pull into a tight knot of tension. "I certainly hope so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

><p>When we emerged from Forever Forest again and continued on, the warmth of the sun made me feel a little sleepy, but I was too restless to relax. Feeling the need to talk, I turned to Geno, who was keeping pace beside Mooshi. "What's going to happen once we encounter this wayward star?" I asked.<p>

Geno's expression was grim as he looked at me. "I'm not really sure. My first task here is to direct you to Junior; I haven't really formed a plan of battle yet."

I grew quiet for a moment as I remembered something. Carefully, I slid down from Mooshi's saddle and urged him on ahead. "With Chet?" he asked, wrinkling his pink nose.

"Go on; he's not going to bite," I said distractedly.

Mooshi looked unhappy about it, but he trotted a few paces ahead, staying a step or two behind Chet while still giving Geno and I a little privacy. "I've been wondering about a few things," I said in a quiet voice. "I didn't want to say anything before, since I'm kind of traveling incognito, but...I couldn't help noticing that you know who I really am."

"You mean Queen? Of course I know; the thoughts, desires and wishes of everyone down here drifts up to us. That's how we know who does and doesn't have the best intentions in mind."

"Oh."

I squirmed a little, not sure if I liked the idea of my private thoughts and desires being broadcast into the sky. "About those wishes," I went on. "Earlier, you all but said to Mooshi that you're already in the middle of granting a wish. Mind if I ask whose, or is that against, um, wishing star policy?"

Now Geno regarded me with a faint look of surprise. "Whose wish? Yours, of course."

"Mine?" I repeated, confused. "But I didn't..."

Geno's smile was both soft and kind. "Not with words, no. But wishes can be made directly from the heart, and that passionate plea calls to us like nothing else. You wished to have Junior back safely with all of your being; that powerful longing brought me straight to you."

I grew quiet as I mulled this over. Something stirred inside me a little - a connection to the odd little doll I hadn't felt before. It almost felt, in a small way, that he was mine; my own personal wishing star. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's what I do."

I wanted to ask him something else, but my discomfort, which had been growing ever since we left Gusty Gulch, spurred me to quicken my steps for a moment. The pain in my back was worse than ever, and I was starting to feel inclined to stoop over a little - but that caused the tightness in my midsection to sharpen, so I couldn't. Grimacing, I reached Mooshi and climbed back into his saddle.

Geno fell in pace beside us again. "I meant to ask you something else," I told him. "About the last time you paid a visit down here..."

I told him about the story of the Star Road I had started to read, and he confirmed that that was indeed the journey he had taken the last time he touched down. With a smile, he recounted some of it to me, particularly the moments between Mario and my husband. It occurred to me then that that was probably part of the reason why Bowser hadn't seen feigning friendliness to his favorite foe as a problem; he'd already done it. Smiling to myself, I settled into a more comfortable position on Mooshi's back and quietly listened to that soft, melodious voice as it continued to paint a picture of the tale for me.

I'm not sure how long he talked, or how long we traveled, but we were passing through a lightly wooded area when Binly suddenly came rustling out from the underbrush. "Did you find them?" asked Chet as we all came to a stop.

"I found...someone," Binly reported, in his quiet, halting way. "She can...tell you."

Behind him was a buzzy beetle, who surveyed us shyly from beneath her shell. "I saw a group of koopas gathering outside of the old Koopa Bros. fortress that aren't from around here," she told us in a gentle voice. "I can take you there if you like."

"I know where that is," Chet said confidently. "But go ahead."

With a gentle smile, the little creature turned and took the lead at a slow pace. Anxiety had me wanting to move faster, but the discomfort in my body that just kept growing had me keeping Mooshi moving at little more than a lazy trot. It was really starting to bother me because I had a feeling that I was going to need to be quick on my feet once or twice before this was over; just what was wrong with me, anyway? I would have blamed it on the stress, but my back pain had started before Junior was kidnapped.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the morning and on into the afternoon, while the others talked softly amongst themselves, mostly just to pass the time. The little beetle's name was Dia, and she had a very sweet disposition without being cloying or syrupy. She guided us through more green fields, until we were following alongside a wide stream. Our destination was soon looming on the horizon; a tall, vast-looking castle-like structure made of dark gray brick. It was impressive, but it looked like it was abandoned and falling into disrepair.

As we drew nearer, heading around the front to the right-hand side, I felt a flutter of butterflies beneath the knot in my stomach. I knew he was going to be upset with me for not staying at the castle, but I couldn't wait to see Bowser again. Sure, it had only been about a day since I last saw him, but it didn't matter; I still missed him and knew I would feel a lot better once we were together again.

We soon came upon the camp, set up close to the wall of the old fortress so the troops were hidden in shadow. There were small tents erected and tables scattered around, and koopas, spear-wielding shy guys, goombas and bomb-ombs were roaming around. I hastily dismounted Mooshi and scurried to the head of the group, so I would be seen first and not my companions; I didn't want our sudden arrival to startle anyone.

The first one to spot me was Ludwig. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I was going to get...and I wasn't sure what to make of the one I got.

He caught sight of me as he was walking by and stopped abruptly, his surprise plain. I expected him to say something - a shocked 'hey!' - but all he did was stare. Then, with a harsh scowl, he turned and ran off. With a sinking feeling, I knew just who he was running to.

Steeling myself, I headed further into the camp, gesturing for the group behind me to follow. A koopa guard - the very one that used to guard my room before I married Bowser, in fact - soon spotted us. "Miss Rosie," he exclaimed in surprise, followed by an embarrassed flush. "Er, I mean...your Highness."

"Your Highness?" Chet echoed dryly.

Biting my lip, I turned around to face him and the others. "I apologize for not saying anything sooner, but...I wasn't sure how safe it was to reveal my identity."

I gave a small dip - the best form of a curtsy I could manage at the moment, while at the same time pulling out my circlet and placing it back on my head. "My full name is Rosabelle; Queen of Darkland."

As I suspected it might, that dropped a few jaws. In Binly's case, literally.

"You mean," Mooshi squeaked, "you're married to King..._Bowser_?"

"Yes," I said crisply, automatically feeling defensive of my husband. "Is there a problem with that?"

Chet looked like he might have something to say...but I must have had a pretty stormy look on my face, because he shrugged and kept quiet. Geno just smiled at me, his blue glass eyes dancing.

"Why else do you think I'm so worried about Junior?" I went on. I gave myself a shake. "Never mind. Let's just go report everything to his Majesty as soon as possible."

For a moment it looked like facing my husband - whose reputation precedes him pretty much everywhere - was going to be the one challenge Mooshi wasn't brave enough to handle, but he squared his little pink shoulders and trotted after. The guard led us across the camp to a large tent; I told the others to wait before hurrying inside.

There were several koopas inside, along with a table littered with maps, books, and compasses...and my husband and oldest stepchild speaking in hushed tones in the back.

Bowser snapped his head up as I came in, while Ludwig faced me with his arms folded and wearing that awful scowl. I felt a slight shiver run through me as it suddenly hit me that he wasn't defiant of me because he, like the others, was just being playful, but because he truly disliked me. I wished I knew why.

"Out," Bowser ordered roughly, making the koopas scatter. Ludwig stayed where he was.

I knew Bowser was upset and disappointed with me, but I felt so tired, and so happy to see him, I ran to him anyway. His posture was stiff with irritation as I held him, but he put his arms around me and held me close just the same. "Are you lost, little Rose?" he asked me, tone drier than a desert. "Because this is a little far from the castle...which is where I distinctly remember telling you to stay."

I gave my head a shake and held him tighter. "I couldn't," I whispered, tears suddenly springing to my eyes. "I couldn't just sit around doing nothing. Not when I know that Junior's out there somewhere alone and scared. Not when I knew that there was something I could do to help bring him home."

Bowser ran a hand over my hair, and I felt the tension ease out of his body. A moment later he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I should have known you'd never stay put. You're almost as stubborn as me."

Laughing, I brushed a hand across my eyes as we parted. "Almost?" I teased.

Ludwig let out a scoff of disgust; clearly, he wasn't pleased with me being let off so easily. "You're just going to let this go?" he demanded angrily. "This is just how it started last time!"

"Enough," Bowser snapped, so harshly a lick of flame escaped his mouth. "Get out and go gather the others."

Ludwig stomped out of the tent, muttering darkly under his breath the entire time. As I watched him, I felt a cold chill run through me, a chill that settled into my heart as a line from that horrible letter suddenly came rushing back to me.

_Ludwig is the only one who remembers her..._

My hand trembled a little as it raised to my mouth, parted slightly in horror; all at once I understood. Though Junior's abandonment had been the most cruel, Bowser's first wife had, in fact, discarded all of her children - threw them away as if they were meaningless. None of them ever spoke of it, but no doubt each one of them had dealt with this reality in their own way. For the others - especially Junior, since he was given a new mother when he was still so young - this reality must have been easier to come to terms with, but for Ludwig...

He remembered watching his parents' marriage fall apart, and when he was no older than Junior. He never said a word about it, instead quietly burying the pain he surely felt as he lived in fear of it happening all over again. I couldn't just let this be. I had to...

Bowser gave my shoulder a squeeze before moving over to the table. "There's nothing here, so we're about to move on," he said. "I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you to go home...?"

I forced Luwdig out of my mind and reached to grab his arm. "But that's what I hurried here to tell you," I said in a rush. "I know who took Junior."

"We all know who took Junior," Bowser responded, looking confused. "Even if Mario didn't do it himself, he definitely had a hand in it. I'm still ticked that I had to just let him go, but..."

I gave my head a shake. "He didn't have anything to do with it. Ask Geno if you don't believe me."

With an exasperated, impatient look, Bowser opened his mouth to respond - and then shut it again. His brow furrowed. "Geno? I haven't thought about that annoying rag doll in ages. How do you know about him?"

I let go of his arm and waved a hand at the opening of the tent. Having been listening from outside, Geno hastily stepped forward. Bowser let out a snort. "That's not him. That's...some other walking, talking doll."

He frowned in puzzlement. Geno flashed him a sad smile. "I would have borrowed the same form I took before," he said, the same lament from earlier returning to his voice, "but this was the best I could do on such short notice."

It took a few minutes to convince my dear husband that the Geno he once knew and the doll who now stood before him were one and the same, but a little recounting of details from that long journey they had taken together that no one else would know was proof enough for him.

"That's nice," noted Bowser, turning back to the table with disinterest. "But I don't have time for you to bug me; I'm busy trying to rescue my youngest son."

"But like your wife just said," Geno told him, with a nod to me, "I can help you with that."

And he quickly repeated everything he had told me about the corrupt star. Bowser paused to listen, his expression stony. When Geno finished his narration, my husband bolted forward, seized him by the front of his white tunic and hoisted him above his head. I jerked back in surprise.

"Bowser, control yourself," I cried, appalled.

He ignored me and held the petite doll so they were eye-to-eye, Bowser's red-brown orbs glittering like flames and Geno's blue glass ones blinking impassively in return. "I'll make this simple; you tell me where Junior is being held, and I won't tear your stuffing out. Sound good?"

Scoffing, I folded my arms and gave my head a shake. "You _could_ just ask, my love," I said tartly.

To my surprise, Geno sent a smirk my way. "It's okay, I'm used to it. We communicated on terms like these frequently during our journey together."

"Just answer the question," Bowser snapped, smoke curling out of his nostrils.

But Geno, knowing as well as I did that my kingly husband was impassioned and ready to fly off recklessly as soon as he knew, hesitated to give that answer. "They're on a floating structure above Dry Dry Desert," he finally said, though with obvious reluctance.

Grunting, Bowser dropped him to the ground with a thump. Frowning, I hurried to help the little doll to his feet. "But you can't just race into danger without having any idea what you're up against," I said firmly, as Bowser swiped up a map from the table.

"I know enough," he said gruffly. "Anyone who dares lay a finger - or a star-tip, or...whatever - on any of my children isn't someone who's going to be on this plain of existence for much longer."

"But-"

Bowser set the map down, turned to me and rested his large hands on my shoulders. "_But_, can you please go home where I know you're safe?" he said, his voice suddenly quieting to a much gentler tone as he brought his forehead to mine. "I know you're tough as rocks, but I don't like you wandering around out there alone."

His loving concern melted my heart a little, but my determination remained like iron. "But I didn't come here alone," I informed him with a smile.

Snorting, Bowser straightened and glanced over at Geno. "He doesn't count. Doesn't look like he could even survive throwing a punch."

"Unfortunately, that's probably true," Geno sighed, looking down at his porcelain hands. "The immediacy of my mission didn't allow me time to locate a stronger form."

Bowser paused and folded his arms, cupping his chin in one hand as his expression turned thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, you did pack quite a wallop back then, didn't you," he mused. He chuckled a moment. "Now there was the powerhouse team...me, you, and Mario. Just about unstoppable."

He chuckled again...and then a funny look crossed his face as he realized he'd basically just complimented Mario. Grimacing, he gave himself a shake. Hiding my smile, I discreetly stepped over to the mouth of the tent and beckoned the others inside. "I didn't just come here with Geno," I said. "I sort of gathered a, well..."

"Posse," Bowser supplied dryly, surveying my little group.

Binly politely inclined his wobbly head. "Glad to...serve you...my king."

"Uh, ditto," said Chet, giving his hammer a spin.

Dia looked too shy and awestruck to say anything, and she bashfully tucked her head into her shell. Mooshi was not so discreetly hiding behind Chet.

Looking like he was rapidly losing interest, Bowser turned back to his map, smoothing it out on the table again. "I appreciate the support, but I don't need any more help. But if you see Mario, be sure to kick him for me."

With an exasperated grunt and roll of my eyes I said, "They can't do that; Mario's out there trying to help us find Junior."

Kicking him for his services wouldn't be very nice...not that this thought lingered in my brain for very long as a cold chill spilled over me like water.

I should _not_ have said that.

As if he knew my slip - and he probably did - Geno hastily stepped back to the others after casting me a look of regret. Bowser lifted his eyes from the map and leveled them on me, their fiery surface strange and unreadable. "And how would you know _that_, little Rose?"

My throat pulled tight and my gaze dropped so it was fixed on my dusty black slippers. That knot in my stomach felt painful, and for a moment I couldn't catch my breath. "I..."

The weight of my husband's stare was sharp and heavy, and I knew that I couldn't stammer or beguile my way out of this. I had no choice; I had to confess.

"Because I asked him to," I said, my voice a tiny whisper.

Somehow, that weight turned even heavier. I could see those eyes as clearly as if I were looking at them, dark and blazing with rage. I had always admired that look - when it was focused on someone else. That it was now focused on me made tears sting my eyes.

"You mean," Bowser began slowly, his voice dark and low, "you asked him after you let him out of the dungeon. Out of _my_ dungeon, after _I_ put him there."

My vision was clouding now, and my stomach hurt so much I was starting to get nauseous. I felt dizzy, and ready to curl up on the floor and cry, but I forced myself to nod...and then braced myself, waiting for the fury I knew would follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: More Than One Mistake**

* * *

><p>Bowser didn't say a word. He didn't shout, didn't bellow, didn't jump up and down and spout smoke and flames. He just stood there, as stony and silent as a statue, staring at me. Somehow, that felt worse than the yelling.<p>

When I finally found the courage to look at him again, his expression was deadpan, but his eyes were full of quiet confusion. "Why?"

That one word, spoken so quietly, said it all. He sounded so bewildered...and so very hurt. Hurt that I had done something so outrageous. Hurt that I had kept the truth from him. And hurt...because it brought back memories long buried, memories too painful for him to ever want to remember - or live through - again.

Behind me, there was quiet shuffling as my new-found friends beat a hasty retreat. Before they were gone, I felt a cool, hardened hand brush one of my own. Geno, of course, trying to comfort me. But I was beyond any comfort or reassurance right now.

My eyes clouded again. "For Junior's sake," I faltered. "I knew they didn't do it and I wanted them out there hunting who really did."

"Did you have any proof at the time that they didn't do it?" my husband asked, in that same quiet tone. That same quiet, pain-filled tone. It was horrible.

"Not proof, but..."

I couldn't explain it. I knew he'd never understand, as I did, that heroes didn't kidnap children, no matter who they were rivals with. Bowser let out a huff of air and rubbed his eyes for a moment. "You should have told me what you were up to," he said, running a clawed hand through his fiery hair. "I would have told you not to do something as foolish as just let them go. If you wanted them to look for Junior, I could have worked up a plan to let them escape without them knowing we'd done it on purpose, and then have them tracked to make sure they weren't actually the kidnappers themselves. Because if they were, that would have led us right to Junior."

He paused and looked at me hard for a moment. "Didn't you stop to think for a moment what would happen if you were wrong?"

I hadn't, because I knew that I wasn't wrong, even if I didn't know who the real culprit was. But he was right; I _should_ have thought of something like that, not only to enable me to send them after Junior like I wanted, but to do it in a way that I didn't have to go behind my husband's back the way I did. And I used to think I was the smart one in my family.

Choking back a sob, I hung my head again and buried my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I was so scared, I just..."

I struggled to swallow back the tears that were threatening to overtake me. "I just want him back."

Silence fell after that, a silence so heavy I felt stifled. Finally, Bowser let out a long, deep sigh. "Ludwig," he muttered, rubbing his eyes again, "he told me that..."

He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say. Without me knowing anything about it, Ludwig had been talking to his father about me, probably ever since we were married, warning him that maybe I would end up just being a repeat of his birth-mother. No doubt Bowser had just brushed the idea aside, firmly believing in me and my devotion for him...until now, that is.

I gave my head a violent shake as I wiped my eyes. "I wouldn't," I said earnestly. "I would never-"

"Lie to me? Do something you knew I'd never agree to without telling me, only to have me find out anyway? He's right, you know; this _is_ just how it started last time."

My head swam, and my knotted stomach gave a lurch; I clapped my hands to it. "She did _that_, too," he added darkly.

Frightened and confused, I followed his blazing gaze to my hands, still pressed to my stomach. No; not my hands. My finger. The one that was bare but shouldn't have been. Shaking, I balled my left fist and clutched it with my other hand. "I didn't want to take it off," I faltered. "I just - I was afraid I might lose it..."

The cold, steel-hard gaze locked on me made my voice catch in my throat. "Go home," he told me, in a harsh, icy tone that left no room for argument. "After I get Junior...we'll talk about this."

I nodded weakly, and he started to brush past me, heading for the mouth of the tent. Suddenly the reason I had come all this way in the first place came rushing back to me, and I jerked my hand out to grab his arm. "But you can't go to the desert," I told him desperately. "Junior was only taken as bait - to lure you into a trap. The star wants you and anyone else he thinks would get in his way taken care of, so he can reign supreme."

Bowser scoffed and plucked my hand from his arm. "Just let him try it," he said dangerously. "No stupid star has what it takes to put a scratch on me."

His hard, clawed hand closed around mine, and he tugged me out of the tent. He barked an order at a koopa, who streaked off and was soon back, with Iggy in tow. Bowser let go of my hand; I absently rubbed it, but honestly, I'd barely felt the pressure. Even though he was full of hurt and barely containing his anger, he was still careful not to hurt me, so fragile compared to him. Tears started moistening my eyes again.

"Take her home," he told Iggy brusquely, "and then meet us over the desert."

Iggy, who had no idea what was going on, looked at me in puzzlement. He scratched his head as his father stomped away, then shrugged and gestured me to follow him. "Come on, Mom; you look tired. I'll take you home."

I sniffled as I nodded and followed, but I didn't cry. My heart ached as badly as my body - worse - and all I wanted to do right now was fall to the ground and weep, but I forced myself to keep it together. I couldn't fall apart now; I had to figure out how to keep my family safe. Bowser was too angry to listen to my warnings right now, and I doubted my 'posse' could convince him...wherever they were. I considered pleading with Iggy, but I decided against it. Iggy was different from defiant Ludwig; he was happiest when he was lost in his studies and experiments, and he usually did whatever his father told him to do.

I still had to find a way. I had to...

Suddenly I stopped walking. To my left was another tent, and through the opening I could see Ludwig sitting by himself and looking cross. Iggy noticed that I wasn't following him anymore and paused. "It's just a little further," he told me. "My ship is behind the fortress."

I nodded, but I didn't want to leave. Not without taking care of something first. "I'll meet you in a minute, okay? There's something I have to do."

Iggy eyed me doubtfully. He didn't know what was going on between his father and I, but he could clearly sense that it wasn't good, and that he needed to watch his step or else he was going to get in serious trouble. "Just for a minute," he finally agreed. "I'll send someone to come get you."

I nodded again, and he turned and started for the back of the fortress again. I darted over and into the tent; Ludwig hopped up with a scowl. "Just go away," he snapped.

"I will," I promised. "But first I need to tell you something."

Ludwig glared daggers at me, clearly uninterested in listening to anything I had to say, but I plunged ahead anyway. "No matter what happens, I am never going to leave your father. I love him more than anything and nothing and no one can get me to give him up. He's a part of me...and the rest of you are, too."

I hesitated, then moved a little closer. As larger than life of a presence that he put out, my husband's oldest was still shorter than me. I wondered if that didn't bother him a little, especially as I bent closer. His scowl deepened even further. "You know that, don't you?" I said softly. "Nothing can take me away from any of you, either."

"What if I want you to go?" Ludwig shot back harshly.

I smiled sadly and stood straight again. "Then I'll go. But know this; I'll never go far. No matter how mad at me you get, I'll never go so far that I won't be able to come running as soon as you need me."

This won me an odd stare. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

Smiling again, I gave my head a small shake. "Because I love you like my own, even if you don't love me. And I'll do anything I have to do to keep you safe and happy."

Slowly, the scowl faded, until only a look of quiet disbelief remained. I knew he was too angry and hurt by past memories to trust me so easily, but I also knew the best way I could show him that I meant every word. I had to do what I always planned to do all along; stay with him, my husband, and the rest of my wonderful family, until the day I died.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: We Need A Plan To...Wait, What?**

* * *

><p>Iggy's airship was an impressive structure hewn from wood and guided by a thrumming engine and multiple propellers that whirled quietly above my head as I stood out on deck. It was a new experience that under other circumstances I probably would have enjoyed, but as it was I spent the trip looking glumly over the railing and not really seeing the land far below me.<p>

A handful of koopas roamed the deck, including Iggy, who glanced at me from time to time but didn't say anything. I kept quiet in turn, watching the bright sky darken to deep blues and rich purples, until finally it was a cloudy black, with hints of red streaking along the horizon. Soon the castle loomed ahead, and even though I was desperate to stop this mission somehow, my heart ached with joy at the sight. I loved my home, and my tired body started complaining louder than ever that I take a rest.

The airship drifted in and lowered to a spot outside the front gate, hovering a few feet off the ground. Iggy politely instructed a guard to escort me down, where I was left alone as the ship took off again. I watched until it was out of sight, hoping with all my might that I could find some way to keep Iggy and the rest of my family from harm, before it was too late. With a heart heavier than my feet, I trudged across the bridge that crossed the moat of lava and went inside the castle.

I had only just put a grubby slipper into the entryway when a sudden poof of purple smoke heralded the arrival of Kammy. "So here you are," she noted crossly, in that high, scratchy voice of hers. Great; now my ears were complaining along with the rest of me. "I just got the news of your naughtiness from His Flawlessness a moment ago; I _knew_ something was up when I popped in to check on you earlier and you were nowhere in sight."

I let out a tired huff of air and started dragging myself in the direction of my room. Too bad she didn't pop in before I took the long trip on the airship; I could have saved time and 'poofed' home with her.

Clucking her tongue unhappily, Kammy trailed behind me. I couldn't see them behind her thick glasses, but I felt her eyes rake over me. "You look awful, your Highness," she observed, though her voice lacked its usual sharpness. She almost sounded concerned. "In fact, I don't think you're at all well."

I let out another huff; I couldn't argue there. I sure didn't_ feel_ well. "I promised His Unscrupulousness that I would keep a watchful eye on you until he gets back," she informed me crisply. "He would probably appreciate it if I kept you in good health, too."

Suddenly, I didn't like where this was going. I tried to assure her that all I needed was a hot bath and a long nap, but before I knew it, she had whisked me off to a place she called her 'medical room'...which looked uncomfortably like a laboratory to me. "Iggy does a lot of his experiments in here, too," she said, in a conversational tone.

I nodded mutely from my perch on the examination table. Kammy puttered around for a moment, gathering various tools - few I could actually name - before she started poking and prodding me. She did the usual and checked my eyes, nose, and throat, then listened to my heart. After that she had me lay down as she started prodding me all over, checking for, as she put it, any anomalies. Her bony hands weren't exactly what I would call comforting.

"Your abdomen is swollen," she informed me, as she pressed on my stomach.

"I had noticed," I mumbled. I didn't mention that it hurt; I had a feeling she would press harder if I did.

She pressed harder anyway, squeezing and probing, and I started to imagine my poor belly as a lump of dough in the hands of the head cook. Finally she let up and took a step back. There was a deep frown on her face as she turned to her counter of tools, though I was pretty sure it was just a frown of concentration. At least, that was what I hoped it was.

Then, to my surprise and embarrassment, she handed me a glass beaker and told me to urinate in it. "Dare I ask what you want this for?" I said dryly, as she accepted the fruits of her request.

She clucked her tongue again, suddenly looking amused. "Guess we'll find out together, won't we?"

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, so I sat on the edge of the table again and watched, bemused, as she stirred a handful of liquids and powders into the beaker and stirred them around. After alternately adding and stirring while muttering to herself over the odd changes of color the liquids went through, she finally put her work down and stepped back. The beaker now looked like it was full of a red-orange fluid. "Just as I thought," Kammy said, sounding smug.

By now, I had my chin rested in my hands, despite the groans my back made over being hunched over so far, to say nothing of my squashed stomach. "I give up," I said wearily. "How long do I have left to live?"

Kammy snorted and turned to look at me. "Don't be ridiculous," she scolded, though she grinned, clearly catching my sarcasm. "We've got nothing to talk about here but life - lucky number nine, to be precise, whom you're in the process of putting together as we speak."

I nearly fell off the table. "I'm _what_?" I squeaked.

The old koopa's amusement was plain. "The last one who should be surprised is you, my dear."

Like I needed to be reminded. I hadn't seen recently married Lulubelle since before I first came to Darkland, but we had exchanged a handful of letters. She had already told me that she didn't plan to even start thinking about working on the future heirs of the kingdom until after the first year of marriage, and she and her new husband were making sure to be cautious in the meantime.

Me, I had taken caution and drop-kicked it clear off the planet.

With a groan, I flopped back on the table. "Is it supposed to be this uncomfortable so soon?" I asked weakly.

"Not generally," said Kammy, sounding thoughtful as she peered at my pained expression. "But then, koopas don't have live births."

"Lucky you," I groused.

She chuckled. "It's a union that's a little unusual, genetically speaking, but I'm sure you'll manage. And I can whip something up to aid with any pain."

I continued to lie there, waiting for the shock to wear off, while Kammy puttered at the counter for a few minutes. She then handed me a glass full of greenish liquid, which smelled horrible - and tasted even worse. But after I swallowed - make that gagged - it down, the flavor dissipated and a warmth spread through me as the liquid traveled down my throat and into my stomach. I could scarcely believe it, but the tightness in my middle loosened and vanished, and I could practically hear my back sigh with relief as the dull ache eased away until it was gone.

My muscle mass seemed to go with it, and I felt like a pile of goo as I tried to get up. Kammy was quick to summon my sweet maid, who was happy to take my hands and help me stumble to my room, where I dropped to my bed - my beautiful, wonderfully soft bed - and fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again, hours later, my bedroom was dark. The room itself was near the center of the castle, and there were no windows and only one door, with a cloudy window up near the top. So day or night, if the candles in the sconces burned out, there was no light...not that time of day made much difference around here.

A little slant of light was shining in from the outside hall, casting deep shadows across the already dark carpet of the floor. So I sensed before I saw that I had company.

"Who's there?" I asked softly.

"No one to be scared of," a quiet, gentle voice assured me from a spot by my vanity. "Just listen; we don't have much time."

I quickly went quiet, and Geno hurried silently closer and stood near the head of my bed as I sat up. "The others and I have kept busy since you left," he informed me in a low, hurried tone. "We managed to find a few that have already fallen under his power, and we were able to find out from them what he plans to do."

I quickly slid my feet to the floor and darted to the closet. I expected something to protest, but my back and stomach were relaxed and pain-free. "Go on," I prodded, as I hastily grabbed one of my gowns and a fresh pair of slippers. It felt a little weird with someone other than my husband in the room, but I hurried behind my dressing screen and changed anyway.

"He's made a weapon that destroys anything mechanical," Geno explained to me grimly through the screen. "Anything with gears or a motor will lock up, rust, and just plain fall apart."

I froze, one slipper on and the other in my hand. Each of the koopalings' - and my husband's - airships ran on a combination of sorcery and mechanics. It was a union where one entirely relied on the other; if one stopped working, the entire ship would stop running. The knot in my stomach, which had only just gone away, started to ball up again.

"If that happens, they'll all fall clear out of the sky," I choked out.

If the fall alone didn't kill them, the debris of the broken ships landing on them certainly would. I yanked my other slipper on and stumbled out from behind the screen. "We have to get to them," I said desperately as I seized my cloak and fumbled to pull it on. "We have to..."

I trailed off. I was ready to fly off and risk my own life to save theirs, but...I knew that Bowser would be even angrier with me if I left the castle - again.

I gave myself a shake; there was time to deal with all that later. We wouldn't ever work it out if no one survived to come home again. And I wasn't going to just sit here and wait around when there was a chance I could save them.

"What do we have to do?" I asked, as I finally succeeded in fastening my cloak.

"We need to fly on ahead of them and destroy the device before they get there," Geno said, in a very matter-of-fact kind of way.

"But won't that put us at the same risk?"

Now the sweet-faced doll smiled at me, his glass eyes glittering a little. "Not if we fly on something that doesn't run on any sort of an engine."

He sounded a tiny bit smug for some reason. I was curious about what kind of energy our mystery craft utilized, but not enough to ask. Another issue was now occupying my mind, and I voiced it in a hurry.

"What about after?" I wondered. "I doubt this dark star is going to be very pleased once we've ruined his big plans. Won't he come after us?"

I was bringing along the walking stick that bore my husband's likeness, but I didn't think for a minute that it would do any good against a star made of pure evil.

"That's already taken care of, too," Geno reported, looking pleased. "There's an old staff that was made by an ancestor of one of the seers that live near Mushroom Kingdom. I'm not sure of the whole story, but it has the power to absorb any kind of dark or negative energy and then send it right back to the source. It creates a kind of pocket in space, one that will rip open and then close in less than an instant. It will pull the source of that energy right out of this reality."

I lifted my eyebrows in dry surprise. "And how long will it take to find _that_?"

Geno looked smug again. "It's already been found. I told Mario to look for it right before I went to find you in Gusty Gulch. I talked to him and Luigi right before I came here, too; they're going to meet us above the desert."

Well, that certainly simplified things.

"Let's not waste any more time, then," I said firmly. But even with our need for extreme haste, I still paused to do one last thing. And that was take my wedding ring out of the vanity and place it back on my finger where it belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Am I Ready For This Hero Stuff? Let's Find Out.**

* * *

><p>The castle was all but empty aside from the maids and handful of remaining guards, but Geno and I crept as quietly and cautiously through the corridors as we could. I kept expecting Kammy to poof up - and probably glue me to a chair when she caught me sneaking out again - but no one noticed us.<p>

Geno claimed that he had gotten inside without being seen because he had touched down in the courtyard...and when we got there I saw what he had rode on, though I had to blink in surprise for several moments. Because parked next to the pond was a large, dense, and very fluffy white cloud. A cloud with bright black eyes and a cheery smile, and it made a happy chirping sound when it saw us.

"I borrowed him from a friend of mine," Geno informed me, again sounding pleased and a tiny bit smug.

There wasn't time right now, but if I had a chance later, I was definitely going to ask what kind of friend he had that had sentient clouds at his disposal. "Head to Dry Dry Desert as fast as you can," Geno instructed, as he helped me mount the mound of fluff.

I knew that time was of the essence, but my insides still gave an unhappy little lurch at the thought of speeding through the sky on-board something so...insubstantial. But as I settled on a safe spot - or at least what I hoped was a safe spot - in the middle, I discovered that the cloud felt quite solid underneath the airy surface, which puffed and curled like smoke as we rose into the air. My stomach gave another lurch, and I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I missed most of the journey due to my eyes being tightly shut.

Wind was noisily whipping my hair and gown around when I dared crack them open; we were soaring up in a very pale blue sky with virtually no other clouds to be seen. Even though we were moving pretty fast, it didn't really feel like it. It was a smooth ride, at least, but the butterflies still fluttered nervously in my stomach and I didn't risk a peek down at the ground. "Are we almost to the desert already?" I asked, loudly to be heard over the sound of the wind.

"Nearly," Geno confirmed. "Just a little bit further."

He was sitting cross-legged beside me and looked perfectly calm. Of course, he didn't technically have a stomach, and I doubted he grew dizzy, either. Being a doll had its perks.

Our living cloud suddenly made a turn, veering to the right so we tilted a little. I hunched over and clutched my flip-flopping stomach with a quiet groan. "Would now be a good time to mention that I'm an expectant mommy?" I asked weakly.

Geno smiled and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I know."

"Since when?"

"Since before I came down."

Groaning again, I slumped to the side and let my head thump against his shoulder. "You know everything, don't you," I muttered.

He laughed quietly and rubbed my arm in a soothing manner. I closed my eyes again and listened to the sound of the wind, which softly buffeted my hair around my face as we flew on. Though we were near the desert, we were high enough that the air wasn't warm. It was kind of chilly, actually, making me glad that I had thought to grab my cloak.

Geno suddenly squeezed my shoulder again. "There."

I slowly opened my eyes - and felt something a lot worse than a flutter of nervous butterflies.

Moored in the sky directly ahead of us was something so alien and strange, for a moment I couldn't make heads or tails of it. The most basic description I can give is that its surface was dark and streaked with silver, with crystal-like shapes in hues of black, purple, and blue jutting out of it. It was like a chunk of misshapen rock that had fallen - rejected - from space.

It was twisted and distorted and cruel, and the sight of it triggered ancient primal instincts inside me that whispered a warning: evil made this place.

Evil lived in this place, too, judging by the cloud of darkness that hovered around the bizarre, floating shape. The cloud didn't look large from a distance, but as we flew closer, the darkness of it seemed to spread, to rise up around us, as if trying to swallow us whole. It wasn't at all like the gentle, velvet darkness of my homeland; it was like an angry beast trying to claw out the light of the sun. In moments it had completely enveloped us, and when the last trace of light was blotted out, I found myself gasping for breath.

The air was as strange and alien as the landscape. It was thick and heavy and it pressed at me, making me feel choked, almost suffocated. I took slow, deep breaths to calm myself, while again absently thinking to myself that it had to be nice to be a doll about now.

I didn't notice until my head cleared a little that I was clinging to Geno's hands - or maybe he was clinging to mine. Judging by the look on his face, it could have been either one. "It's too bad wishing stars can't grant their own wishes," he joked weakly. "It would be nice to have that other body about now."

"Wasn't it still just a doll?" I asked, shivering even though I wasn't cold.

Because there was more to the air than just a heaviness. There was a sense of intense malice, so palpable I felt like I could reach out and touch it. It was darkness and evil and twisted desires, and like the air it felt like it clung to and pressed at us, like a miasma.

Geno let out a shaky laugh. "Yes, but like Bowser said, I used to pack quite a wallop."

I let go of his hands slowly and took hold of the walking stick, clutching the cool wood in my shaky hand as the two of us stood. The cloud had lowered to a spot just above the ground, and we cautiously hopped down to the uneven landscape. As soon as my feet touched the hard, rocky soil, I felt something shiver through me - the distinct feeling that I wasn't wanted here. That if it could, that place would have twitched and shook like an angry dog and flung me off.

The first thought that entered my mind was that if it was this unpleasant for me only moments after arriving...I couldn't imagine how little Junior must feel. With another trembling breath, my eyes started scanning our surroundings, looking for any dangers - or any hints of Junior - on the ground. Instead, I caught sight of something in the sky, barely perceptible in the blackness; eight brown dots that were rapidly coming closer. Eight airships. My heart clenched like a fist balling in my chest.

"We can cover more ground quicker if we split up," I said, quickly before I could think of all the reasons this was probably a bad idea.

Having also spotted the ships, Geno gave a quick nod and darted off, heading to the right of the cloud. Steeling myself, I headed left.

I didn't know what I was searching for, exactly - I didn't know what Junior's prison or this device looked like - but I hoped with all my might that neither would be hard to find. The terrain wasn't easy to traverse; the silvery parts were slippery, while the crystal-like formations were coarse and hard and jetting out like stumbling blocks. My eyes strained against the heavy darkness; there was no real light, but the crystal formations gave off a faint glow that didn't illuminate the shadows so much as they made brighter spots of darkness, but it was enough to help me stumble along the trails of silver.

I had only been stumbling along for several minutes before I spotted something in the distance; a bright spot of blue that glowed quietly, like the flame of a candle. Not having any other guide, I hurried toward it, catching and tearing my skirt and slippers in my haste. There was a rise in the ground in front of me, and when I had mounted it - with a little difficulty - I saw the source of the light; a crystal orb anchored to the ground like a gem in its setting. It might have been beautiful once, but the surface was now gnarled and ugly, the glow it was giving off unfriendly.

I had seen no hint of life until now, but standing in front of the orb, like silent sentries, was a sight that both relieved and sickened me. Two koopas, who no doubt had once been bright-eyed and green-shelled. Now, they stood in shades of black and gray, almost unrecognizable after having fallen under the star's dark influence. Their large eyes were a dull and lifeless red as they stared off into the distance.

As disturbing as their appearance was, it still relieved me to see them, because I knew that this orb had to be the device meant to attack the airships, if they were guarding it. And being the Queen of Darkland, koopas were just the sort of sentry I could handle without trouble...I hoped.

With a deep breath, I gripped the walking stick in both hands and thrust it in front of me like a spear as I took off running. Just as the pair noticed me and shifted their blank gazes, the weighty golden handle plunged into the gut of the sentry closest to me, taking him by surprise and knocking him flat. He landed with a jolt that popped him from his shell; I hastily kicked it with all my might, and shell and sentries went skidding and slipping along the uneven ground, sliding down the hill and out of sight.

I didn't wait to see if they would recover and come back. Instead I turned and, again with all my might, brought the head of the walking stick down on the orb. The impact sent a shock-wave through my arms...but the only visible damage was a small crack. Gritting my teeth, I proceeded to hammer the glowing orb, making more cracks and sending tiny chunks flying with each blow.

Without stopping my assault, I turned my head to look at the horizon again - and felt my blood turn cold as I saw the distinct shape of the airships looming close in the darkness. The glow of the orb suddenly flared sharply, and in the distance, I thought I heard a grinding of gears, a groaning of wood and metal.

In desperation, I raised the stick above my head and brought it down with all the force I could muster. The jolt left me shaking, and the orb wobbled in place as more cracks appeared. I started to bring the stick down again when I realized that the last blow had broken the ornamental handle off; I quickly readjusted my hold and thrust the stick horizontally, jabbing it into one of the cracks.

With an angry crackling sound, the orb shuddered and split apart, the remains tinkling like glass at my feet. I let out a shaky breath and sank to my knees. I was trembling all over and my hands felt numb, but I was filled with relief. My family was safe, and now...

Whatever thought was trying to form in my mind died where it began. A new sensation was coming over me, one even worse than the air or the dark feeling it carried. It was a sensation that started at the back of my neck and quickly trickled down to my fingertips, leaving me breathless and frozen. It was a kind of feeling I couldn't even put into words. It was like someone was breathing malice, evil, and hatred onto my skin.

"What have you done?"

The voice that spoke to me was only a whisper, but it was a sound more horrible than anything I had ever heard, or would ever hear again. It was raspy and grating and seething with rage, and every other dark emotion imaginable. It made my heart seize up and my hands tremor as they helplessly clutched the broken walking stick to my chest.

I had to run. I knew I had to run, but my body suddenly felt heavy and numb, and all I managed to do was half rise to my feet and stumble for a moment before I sank to the ground again. My mind was screaming for my legs to obey, but they ignored my silent pleas, buckling and bending beneath me as I tried to fumble away. The air felt so crushing I couldn't breath, and my vision swam as my lungs burned.

A feeling like the worst kind of chill touched me, turning my insides to ice and making my skin prickle. I didn't want to look, but at the same time I knew I had to. My strength had been drained clean out of me, leaving me feeling limp and weak, and I had to struggle to twist my tangled heap of a body until I could see behind me.

What I saw was beyond the worst my little imagination could have come up with. When I was told 'dark star', I had been picturing exactly that; a star-shape without any light left. What I saw was a cloudy patch of blackness that was too dark for anything natural - like nightfall - to ever create. There was no star left - all of what this being used to be was gone. Dead.

What was left was like a blackened knot of every dark intention and emotion that existed, all coiled into one malicious force. And powerful; I could feel the raw strength oozing around me as plainly as the twisted being's intent.

And its intent was that it was going to kill me. I had fouled up its plans and now it was angry at me, and for that I was going to die.

I tried to scoot away, but it was no use. My limbs were numb and useless and the shortness of breath had me on the brink of unconsciousness. I didn't want it to end this way, but as I looked at that seething black mass, and saw the shape of two silver dots narrowing to slits as they blazed at me, I knew there was nothing I could do.

And then I felt a pair of hands - hands that pulsed with warmth and life - grip my arms and tug me back. My chest heaved and I let out a pained yelp as air filled my lungs again. The hands continued to tug, dragging me away from that terrible blackness, until I felt strength start to flood back into my limbs, enough for me stand - with help.

My eyes were still on that horrible shape, but it wasn't trying to come closer. There was a light shining behind me from somewhere, and as the pair of hands helped steady me on my feet, it drew so close to me I had to squint. The black cloud recoiled with a hiss.

"It's okay now, your Highness," a familiar voice told me.

The light was like a golden-yellow orb that surrounded me - a bubble filled with warmth and comfort, and feeling returned to my hands and feet and my vision cleared, better than it had since I first came to this awful place. I turned to look at my rescuer.

Standing next to me, one hand still on my arm, was Luigi. And next to him, holding what could only be the staff that Geno told me about, was Mario. Looking relieved that I wasn't hurt, Luigi let go of me and moved to stand next to his brother. With a confident smile, the green-clad plumber said, "We'll take it from here."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Never Thought I'd See The Night**

* * *

><p>For a moment I felt so overwhelmed and shaky with relief I almost dropped to the ground, but instead I leaned my hands on the stubby end of the walking stick as I watched the two plumbers run off after the retreating silver-eyed cloud. When the soothing touch of the light from the staff left me, the harsh air started to close around me again, but it wasn't as bad as before.<p>

Footsteps crunched on the uneven ground toward me, and I turned to see Geno rushing to meet me. "I found him," he reported, sounding almost giddy. I wondered if he had been watching what just transpired.

I also wondered why he hadn't tried to free Junior on his own, but when he took me to where he was being held, I understood. Instead of two black-and-gray koopas, Junior was being guarded by four scowling clubbas, with skin blacker than night and eyes a vacant red. Like the koopas, they stood still as statues and stared dully off into space.

That didn't mean they weren't alert, spotting us as soon as we drew closer, but they only shifted their dull gaze in our direction and made odd gurgling sounds - warning us back, I supposed. "I'm open to suggestions," I said dryly.

My broken little stick wasn't going to do much against one burly behemoth, let alone four of them.

"Hey, allow me, little lady," a voice called cheerfully.

Startled, I turned and saw Chet perched on a nearby mound of blue-black crystal. He was grinning cheekily and spinning his hammer in one hand...while blithely tossing a buzzy beetle shell up and down in the other.

"I don't think I like this," Dia squeaked from inside.

"It's for a good cause," Chet told her, before tossing her up one last time. He gripped his hammer in both hands and swung, the head of the hammer connecting with Dia's glossy shell. With a yelp and a long squeal, she shot through the air and collided with the head of one of the clubbas. While it roared angrily, Dia's shell bounced off the shoulder of the next one and landed on the foot of the third. That didn't stop the unscathed fourth from lifting its spiked club with an angry growl and joining the other three as they chased after Chet, who gleefully taunted them as he raced away. After popping her head and feet out and picking herself up, Dia scuttled after them.

"Well, that takes care of that," I noted wryly.

With the sentries gone, no one stood in our way as the two of us hurried to Junior's prison. It was small and dome-shaped, and made up of a tangle of slender strands of crystal that curled and knotted around each other, almost like a ball of twine. Inside, Junior was curled up so he lay face down, head clutched in his little hands. His balled up form shivered as he cried quietly.

The crystal bars were too tightly knotted together for me to put my hands through, so as I dropped to my knees beside the cruel cage I curled my fingers around them as best as I could. "I'm here," I said softly

Sniffling, Junior slowly uncurled and sat up - and then bolted forward, his little fingers grappling for mine. "Mama!"

"It's okay. I'm here," I said again, swallowing back my own tears. "I'm taking you home."

For a minute or so Junior continued to sniffle as he tried to reach for me, but then he sat back and put on his bravest face. "I wasn't scared," he said firmly. "I knew you'd come get me."

I stretched my fingers as far as I could, and he reached to grip them. "That's right," I said quietly. "No matter where you are, I'll always come for you."

I lingered there for a moment more, my heart aching with relief and motherly love, then slowly withdrew my hand and stood. Geno hadn't been idle during our quiet moment; grunting with effort, his delicate form staggered over to me, a large chunk of crystallized rock in his hands. "Pardon me, my lady," he said, voice strained.

I hastily stepped back, and Junior scooted to the back of his prison and shielded his head. With another grunt, Geno hefted the rock and pitched it at the prison. With a sharp crack it bounced off the knotted bars, leaving a large bow in the dome-shape and sending cracks and splinters of crystal everywhere. Inside, Junior folded his arms and pouted his bottom lip. "I should be able to bust out of here by myself," he grumbled.

His expression made me laugh softly. "Don't worry; someday, you'll be as big as your father, and then you'll be unstoppable."

My own words reminded me; my husband and other children had to have landed safely by now. I turned to face the direction we had come from, though in the darkness I couldn't really see anything. In the distance, there were sounds that suggested a battle was taking place, though they were faint. I turned back to Geno, who was frowning unhappily.

"That's the best I can do," he said, a sour note in his voice.

He was looking down at his hands; their smooth porcelain surface now had grazes and tiny chips in it. Smiling softly, I put my arm around him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't fret about it. I would never have gotten this far without you."

I still had what was left of the walking stick, which I jammed into one of the crystal knots. With Geno's help, we managed to create enough leverage for part of the compromised cage to crack free, though we broke the walking stick in the process. Then Junior, ever the determined little koopa, cracked off another weakened piece and wiggled his way out of the created space. With a happy sound, he leapt free and into my waiting arms.

Though small, he wasn't exactly light, but I didn't care. I hugged him tight and peppered him with kisses, and he hugged me around my neck so tight he was probably in danger of strangling me, but for the moment I was too happy to mind; the missing piece of my heart had been restored. Right now that was all that mattered.

I gave his shell a pat as he cuddled his head on my shoulder. "Come on; let's go see what your daddy is up to."

Bowser wasn't hard to find; we just followed the sounds of combat, which grew louder even before we were close. I heard the distinct cackle of the koopalings, and there were flashes of light in the darkness that suggested torches and lanterns...and spewing flame. When we mounted a rise in the silvery landscape, I had to stop and stare for a moment, wondering if I had slipped into a dream.

The koopalings were darting back and forth, gleefully fending off groups of more of the corrupt star's dark followers; koopas, goombas, mousers, more clubbas, and even a few creatures I would never have expected to see.

What I also never expected to see was a trio made up of my husband and his two plumber adversaries, fighting - not with each other, but together.

With one of his bellowing laughs, Bowser swiped at a dark koopa, sending it and its shell flying like it was a paper weight. "Hey, Mario; remember how if I had nothing else to use in battle, I'd chuck you around?"

Apparently Mario did, because he scuttled a few feet away from the koopa king, brandishing the radiantly glowing staff like a hammer against a goomba who tried to get in his path.

A familiar squeak made me turn my head; near the koopalings was the rest of my 'posse', including Mooshi, who was surveying a darkened yoshi with a look of disgust. "That is _not_ right," was his assessment.

Chet, who was beating back a barrage of shrilly-squeaking mousers, glanced at the pink creature's expression and laughed. "So, take him out, then," he suggested.

Mooshi scowled and gave his foot a stomp. "I will!"

And to my surprise, he ducked down, charged forward and headbutted the other yoshi in the gut, knocking him flat. Beside me, Geno let out a chuckle as he made a seat out of a chunk of blue crystal. "Looks like things are well under control. Have a seat, your Majesties?"

Junior shook his head and squirmed out of my arms. "Nuh-uh! I wanna kick butt, too!"

Before I could protest, he had streaked off into the fray. A moment later I heard happy exclamations from the koopalings, and before I fully understood what was going on, Junior had a miniature army of those clockwork koopas that exploded at his disposal. Without my walking stick I wasn't going to be much help - not that there was much help needed. The amount of followers the star had accumulated in a short time were many, but they moved mechanically and without much thought, so neither their number or size seemed to be much hindrance. Their main goal seemed to be keeping everyone back from the star, who was hovering near where Bowser and Mario were. I was trying not to look directly at it; I didn't want to feel that dark energy again, and I didn't want to attract any attention.

Weaponless and discreet as we were, in the end Geno and I attracted attention anyway. A gulpit, who I could barely see, given how dark their brown-black bodies are to begin with, suddenly spied us and came lumbering our way with its mouth agape. Geno glanced at me, then hopped from his perch and took off running, leading the hulking creature away from me.

I tried to watch where they went, but they ran out of the range of the light of the staff and the fire-spitting and explosions, the dark swallowing them so I couldn't see them anymore. Suddenly, I heard someone - I think it was Wendy - let out a shriek. "Look out!"

Startled, I spun around, expecting to see something coming my way - but the attack wasn't meant for me. One of the clubbas had gotten wise to Junior's mechanics and had kicked one of the windup koopas before its fuse ran out. The koopalings scattered with yelps and squeals, including Ludwig, who dove to the ground as the ticking object careened through the air.

He didn't dive far enough; the fake koopa landed on a rocky area full of crystals mere inches from him, the resulting explosion sending both rock, crystal, and koopa prince flying. I felt my heart drop inside me, and I started to run to him, but my foot caught on something and nearly sent me sprawling.

I hastily looked down and saw that I had stepped on the handle from the walking stick, which must have rolled over here in the confusion. Under other circumstances, coming across the golden image of my husband grinning up at me might have made me laugh, but I felt far from humorous. Gritting my teeth, I snatched the ornament up and turned to the clubba, who was leering at me over the mound of broken rock and groaning koopaling. I hurled the heavy handle before taking off in a run again, noting with satisfaction that the following grunt of pain meant I had hit my mark.

Rock and crystal crunched beneath my feet as I went hunting for Ludwig - though my search came to a screeching halt as my legs suddenly slipped out from under me. From a distance it was impossible to tell, but the ground broke away sharply past the mound of crystals. My heart popped into my mouth as I continued to slip and realized there _was_ no ground; I was at the edge of the floating rock. I grappled for and clamped onto a jutting section of crystal, which creaked sickeningly under my weight, but held.

The best thing to do now was figure out how to scramble back up to safe ground; I did the opposite and stretched out from my handhold as far as I could, until I found Ludwig. He was only a few inches from me, claws imbedded in the black-and-silver ground. I realized with dawning horror that there was nothing underneath him; he was hanging freely over the side, and it didn't look like there was any way he could pull himself back up.

Grunting, I stretched my hand out as far as I could reach; the crystal creaked again. "Give me your hand," I ordered, trying to keep the frightened tremor out of my voice and failing.

Teeth gritted, Ludwig wiggled one clawed hand free and grappled for me. He had to stretch, and both the ground he was clinging to and the crystal that was my life line made unpleasant cracking sounds, but our fingers met. Digging my heels into the slippery ground, I tugged with all my might, pulling him up to a point where his feet could dig into the hard soil.

After that it was an easy feat for him to claw his way up to safety. He crawled past me, kicking up chunks of rock and crystal along the way, then reached back, gripped the shoulder of my gown and yanked me up with him. When we were on flat ground again, we both slumped in a heap as we panted for breath.

I felt exhausted and shaky with relief, and ready to weather out the rest of the battle where I lay. After a minute or so, Ludwig sat up and looked at me, his expression oddly stony. "Why'd you do that?" he asked.

With another breath, I pushed myself up on my shaky arms. "I told you," I reminded him quietly, "I love you and I'd do anything for you. If I had to give my life to save you, I'd do it."

He continued to stare at me, his eyes quietly stating his disbelief. After a moment, he got to his feet and scurried back to the battle.

Not that there was much more to battle, or so I discovered after I got to my feet and brushed myself off. The guards had been beaten back, leaving no one between the trio and that black cloud. Only instead of facing it, Bowser was facing the opposite direction - looking at me.

His expression was too solemn for me to tell what he was thinking, and I was too tired to worry if he was mad at me right now. He turned back to face the fallen star, letting out an unhappy snort. "So you hit it with that staff; what's the problem?" he asked sourly.

Luigi was scratching his head. "I think it's all this smoky stuff. It's acting like a barrier."

"You have to distract him to make him drop his guard," I heard Geno call. Apparently, he had shaken off the gulpit.

"We can handle that," Chet said confidently. "Right, good buddy?"

Beside him was Binly, who had been battling with him via pitching bones. The skeletal koopa gave a vigorous nod of his shaky head. "Ready when...you are."

With an impressive war cry, Chet charged and swung his hammer, and Binly unleashed a barrage of jagged bones, but everything seemed to just bounce off that black mass of darkness. The koopalings were in a huddle, apparently discussing a new plan of attack - and then an ear-shattering screech cut through the air.

After the sound faded there was a silence - and then Roy let out an annoyed scoff. "The idea is to get him to drop his guard, not go deaf," he groused.

Wendy folded her arms and pouted. "Look who's talking."

Across the battlefield, Mooshi suddenly let out a huff and pulled himself to his full, petite height. "Oh, let me," he said.

Before anyone could stop him, he had charged across the ground, headfirst, aiming directly for the black cloud. There was an odd flash - light and darkness at the same time - when he struck the mass and bounced off with a squeak. Muttering to himself, Chet rushed forward and dragged the stunned yoshi to safety.

It didn't look like the reckless attack had done any good...but the next thing I knew Mario had the staff pointed at the patch of darkness, and it looked like part of it was ghosting away, like smoke in the breeze. Apparently, that unexpected move had been just the thing to take it by surprise.

After that, the battle was over pretty quickly. The few stragglers that lumbered after the koopalings were knocked out with ease, and both Luigi and Bowser kept the ones that tried to approach them from getting to Mario, who kept the staff fixed on its target. The layers of cloudy darkness were peeled back, and what was underneath didn't look like much of anything. A small chunk of black, like a dirty lump of coal. Nothing more.

The light from the staff suddenly swelled to a blinding intensity, and I had to shield my eyes. When it faded and I had blinked my vision clear again, the spot where the fallen star had been was empty. There was a wisp of something in the air, but it faded away and was gone. And like a curtain being pulled back, the darkness that surrounded this place suddenly melted away, opening up to pale blue sky and a cheerfully shining sun. The suddenness of it had me shielding my eyes again.

Beside me, I heard Geno chuckle. "Exciting enough for you?"

"More than enough."

At this point all I wanted was to go home...and a sudden tremor that ran through the ground beneath my feet told me that we had all better get home, and quick.

"I think that without the energy supporting this place, it isn't going to stay intact or airborne much longer," Geno noted.

As the ground started to shudder sharply, Morton let out a snort. "What was your first clue?" he asked sarcastically.

Without waiting for a response, he hoisted the bewildered doll over his shoulder and took off running, heading for the airships. The rest of the koopalings followed, while I started hunting for Junior - though I didn't have to hunt for long.

He came running behind Chet and Binly, who were dragging along the still dazed but pleased with himself yoshi. "That was either incredibly brave or unbelievably stupid," Chet noted.

"We'll go with brave," Mooshi said, giggling.

With a laugh of his own, Junior leaped back into my arms, and I hugged him close as I scurried for the nearest airship. The ground was trembling violently now, and chunks of crystal were breaking free, but as soon as I had mounted the wooden steps and boarded the floating ship, I couldn't feel the shaking anymore.

In a matter of moments everyone had boarded one ship or another, and we were soon rising into the air, where we turned and left that horrible place behind us. I watched over the railing as we sailed away, and in a matter of minutes, the entire thing had crumbled to a mound of dust, which fell into and whispered away with the wind.

Smiling, I looked down at Junior, still cuddled in my arms. He started to say something, but then his gaze shifted to something behind me and he quieted. A second later I felt a pair of strong arms slip around me, and I was lifted effortlessly, Junior and all. Holding us close, Bowser kissed us in turn, then rested his head against mine.

He didn't say anything, so neither did I. Instead, a sense of peace settled into my heart as I watched the sky, which eventually began to slowly darken as we approached Darkland. I couldn't have been happier to be going home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Back At The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Our return was met with celebration. All our subjects and the maids and guards who had stayed behind shouted and cheered, and the head cook rejoiced by throwing together a feast made in the name of victory - which wasn't hard to do on such short notice, since the kitchen was bursting at the seams with all the extra food prepared for our friendly little get together that didn't quite work out. Only as we all gathered around the stone table in the banquet hall, it felt a little like the start of my failed plan all over again.<p>

Because seated with my family were the Mario brothers, and with them were the two princesses, who had rushed over from Mushroom Castle when they heard the news. They had even brought a handful of their friend, subjects, and a few particularly brave toads with them. Only instead of nervous silence and uneasy glances, the room was filled with laughter and playful barbs and many a happy toast. Needless to say, it was a little surreal.

I felt pleasantly sleepy that evening and didn't join in the rapid conversation going on around me very much, instead smiling often as I ate my dinner. I had done away with the usual routine and was sitting in the place normally reserved for Junior, putting the little koopa prince to my left. This allowed me to bestow frequent hugs between bites; Junior beamed with pleasure each time. Sitting across the table in my usual place was Mario, with Peach sitting close beside him. The pair exchanged a smile every time they caught me being affectionate to my youngest.

My oldest was also sitting on the other side of the table, and I noticed him glancing at me throughout dinner. Finally, as I was scraping the last of my plate, he pushed his chair back and scuttled around the table. He paused only briefly near my chair, but I clearly heard him mumble 'Thanks' before hurrying out of the room. It was a small gesture, but I knew that for him, it had been a big step. This was something that had to be taken a little at a time.

Around the table, everyone else's plates were about empty too, but the chatter was nowhere near winding down. In particular, I noticed that Geno seemed to be the most eager to join in, and he looked aglow with happiness to be catching up with his friends. Me, I was feeling tired, maybe even a little overwhelmed after my ordeal, and I quietly got up from my seat and left the banquet hall.

I headed down the corridor and through an arched doorway that led outside. The night air was cool and soothing, and I took a quiet breath before resting my hands on the parapet, my eyes on the sky. It looked unusually clear tonight, without a dark cloud to be seen. The velvety blackness felt like a comforting blanket dotted with quietly twinkling stars - normal ones.

I was still gazing up at them, a feeling of relaxation and peace settling over me, when I felt a tremor beneath my feet. A moment later a pair of warm hands gently rested on my shoulders, and a soft, smoky-smelling mouth brushed my cheek. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Bowser told me quietly.

I gave my head a shake as I turned around and slid my arms around him. "I don't blame you," I said softly, resting my head on his middle. "If I were in your place, I probably would have reacted the same way. And I should never have done what I did without telling you."

"And I should have trusted you," Bowser said firmly. "But at least this taught me something."

With a loving smile, he nudged me back a little and cupped my face in his hands. "I know now that even if you have to leave, you'll always come back to me."

"No matter what," I vowed quietly.

He took my left hand and kissed my fingers, just below my wedding ring, before cupping my face again. He was just bending to kiss me when there was a soft footstep in the doorway. Scowling, Bowser pulled away and glared. "What?" he asked impatiently.

Standing under the arch, Geno held up his porcelain hands. "Don't mind me," he said softly. "I was just leaving."

For an instant I thought he meant he was leaving to give us privacy...but then my heart sank as what his words really meant hit me. My mood drooping considerably, I hurried forward and put my arms around him. For a moment Geno looked surprised, but then he relaxed and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered.

He smiled gently as he stepped back from my grasp. "Like I said: it's what I do."

I gave a small nod and tried to swallow back the lump threatening to rise in my throat as he stepped between Bowser and I and stood at the parapet, his back facing us. His head tilted up a little, his gaze lifting to the sky, and then a light seemed to swell inside him, like a candle flame igniting. This inner glow quickly grew brighter and brighter, until the white glow seemed to spread over and all but obscure the doll from sight.

Just when I felt like I needed to squint and look away, the light winked out. I blinked a couple of times, both to clear my eyes and because I was momentarily puzzled; the spot where Geno had stood was empty. Only as the golden spots in my vision faded, I realized that he was still there...just different.

Hovering in the air in front of me was the perfect image of a star, glittering and golden and roughly the size of my fist. With a graceful, darting motion, it moved closer to me, and I found myself cupping my hands. He lowered a little, just enough so that his brilliant light touched my skin. The strangest feeling filled me, one that probably doesn't even have a name.

It was like that feeling your heart gets when you listen to a beautiful piece of music, or wake up at dawn to find the world silent and peaceful and covered in a perfect blanket of morning dew. It was joy and laughter and everything pure and good in the world.

Then he drifted away from me, and the feeling faded. He darted to Bowser, who merely raised his fist, index finger extended. He acted casual about it, but when the little star touched his light to Bowser's claw, I knew he felt the same way I had. He was trying to act nonchalant, but I could see the smile of friendship in his eyes.

Giving another dart, Geno moved above our heads and, with a little bob that clearly meant farewell, rose into the sky, leaving a tiny trail of stardust in his wake. I hurried forward and leaned my hands on the parapet, my eyes straining to follow, but in a matter of moments I couldn't tell him from the other speckles of gold in the sky. My eyes clouded, making the twinkling lights pool together in a blur; I hastily looked away and wiped my eyes.

After I'd dried them, my gaze fell at my feet...because lying next to them, looking small and oh-so-ordinary, was the porcelain doll. My throat tightened and my eyes moistened all over again as I bent and carefully picked it up. It felt cold, and the glass eyes were lifeless, but it was too special not to treasure. Sniffling, I hugged it to me for a moment as my eyes returned to the sky, but a patch of clouds was starting to cluster, and pretty soon the stars would be hidden.

I looked down at the doll again, almost laughing at myself over how emotional all this was making me. It wasn't normal for me to tear up so much...but I suddenly remembered that I had good reason for being moody.

In all the excitement, I had all but forgotten. My heart gave a little flutter, and I bent again as I carefully set the doll down so it rested against the stone wall. Hands clasped, I turned to face my husband. "I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner," I said, faltering, "but...I have a gift for you."

Bowser had also been quietly watching the sky; now he turned to me with a warm smile as he reached to stroke my cheek. "Little Rose, I'm happy just to have you."

I smiled and leaned into his touch. "Well, think of this as something for both of us, then."

"Oh?"

Taking a little breath to calm myself, I gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away from my face, moving it down and pressing his palm flat against my middle. For a moment he looked at me blankly, clearly perplexed...but then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh," he said again.

He continued to stare at me, his expression a mixture of blank and stunned - and then he reached out, hooked his hands under my arms and yanked me to him, so hard my feet left the ground and I nearly lost a slipper. The suddenness of it startled me for a moment, but then I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder as he snugged one arm around me and stroked my hair with his free hand.

"I take it you're pleased," I noted.

Bowser nuzzled my cheek with a deep chuckle. "What do you think?"

I smiled and held him tighter, feeling relieved and happy and excited...and then he brushed his mouth against my ear and whispered, "I love you, my sweet little Rose."

My heart all but stopped. I knew that he loved me, but I never thought I would hear him say so. Hearing those words now made fresh tears flood my eyes, and I sniffled as he gripped my waist and lifted me so we were eye-to-eye. I smiled and rested my forehead against his. "Thank you."

"For loving you?"

"That...and for trusting me. And for being the best thing to ever come into my life. Stubborn recklessness and all."

Snickering, Bowser bumped his nose against mine. "Look who's talking."

I laughed with him as I absently fingered the black, bejeweled band around his wrist. My heart felt so light and free, and in that moment I knew that no matter what life threw at us in the future, it wouldn't be anything we couldn't handle. Because we would be facing each and every moment together.

He drew me closer and kissed me breathless, then set me to my feet. Through the doorway came the distant sound of laughter; smiling broadly, Bowser gallantly took my hand and rested it on his arm. "It's not fair for them to have so much fun without us," he noted. "Shall we?"

I laughed and smoothed my hair a moment, then rested my other hand on his arm, my wedding ring catching the light. "Definitely."

Grinning, he laid his hand over mine, covering them protectively. "To a new beginning?"

I nodded, my heart speeding a little. "To a new beginning...for us all."

_~Fin~_


End file.
